


Card Of Mischief

by hailthorki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, 双性, 强制标记, 蓝皮锤, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailthorki/pseuds/hailthorki
Summary: 因为沉迷Loki所设计的卡牌游戏而连性生活都不要的Thor被自己的Omega真正“设计”了~





	1. Chapter 1

0/？：启动卡牌世界 

距离那场死死生生的宝石争夺战已经过去不少日子了，Loki侥幸活了下来，却不得不跟着Thor住进这个自己随时要被监视的地球——免于监禁还要得益于Thor无限战争中的超神发挥。  
不能捣乱的日子简直无聊得发疯。  
不允许用魔法变钱，也没人敢收他一个黑户去工作。  
Loki锦衣玉食的日子过惯了，省吃俭用对他来说肯定是不允许的，靠着Thor那点工资别说以后养孩子了，养活自己都困难。偷摸着去赌场玩了几把赚了些小钱，但不依靠魔法只凭脑子和运气的话，早晚会输回去，Loki浑浑噩噩地迷茫了一段时间，沉迷进了网络和卡牌游戏的世界，但也因此而挖掘到了生财之道。  
他通过网络不需要任何的身份证件向游戏公司提供着千奇百怪的卡牌设计，每一张都抵得上Thor辛苦两三个月。  
只是可怜了Thor被拖着和Loki各种实验与对局，一时间他比Loki更要入迷。  
而最为致命的却不是一个神来到人间迷恋上了网络游戏，而是恰恰选在了Loki觉得条件具备打算要个孩子的时间节点上…

作为一个普通凡人已经数不清是多少天了，Loki无趣地放下手机，他已经赢了Thor一个晚上了，结果刚刚故意放水却被一眼看穿，现在怎么也喊不动拼命钻研的男人。  
“说好今晚做爱的。”  
夺下Thor的手机扔在一旁，Loki跨坐上那两条结实的大腿，伸手轻抬Thor的下巴让他看着自己：“我没游戏好玩吗？”  
“你设计的游戏当然是它更好玩。”  
抓回自己已经开了局的手机，Thor埋头苦思冥想：“你为什么会有那么多变态的想法？”  
“这样你们这些打不赢的人就会花时间花钱嘛，消耗在上面的精力财力越多，人家就更器重我，给得钱也更多。”Loki边说着向前挤压了两人的距离，臀部也放荡地摩擦起Thor的双腿之间，“你想让我把你的裤子弄湿吗？”  
“那我打完这一局就来好不好？”在Loki的唇上印下一个再熟悉不过的亲吻，Thor商榷着，“你去洗干净等我，十分钟。”  
Loki坐在他身上，散发出来的属于他的信息素味道也没法让他静下心来。能拖延一点时间是一点时间，反正他再也不会担心Loki会离开自己，地球的生活使人懒怠，同样也惬意得让人上瘾和留恋。

Loki洗完澡特意没有穿衣服，在床上翻来覆去调整了好几个姿势，性欲上来之后自然是希望Thor推门进来就经受不住诱惑将他死死按住做个昏天黑地…  
想着Loki又翻了个身趴着，陷入厚软的被子里。他喜欢让Thor从后面进入他，被那双温暖有力的手钳制住腰胯，粗长的性器在他的雌穴里肆意驰骋，如果自己先高潮了，一缩一合的后穴还会勾引Thor抽出被润湿的阴茎插入那里，双重的快感一直以来都令他欲罢不能。  
甚至有时候自己会淫荡得事后回想起来都耳朵烧疼。  
脑中预演的性爱画面带给Loki接连不断的阵阵热潮，挺立起来的性器蹭擦在床单上有些挤压得发疼，渴望被填满的穴口也濡湿了一片，这不禁又让他回味起Thor每次给自己口交的快意…  
然而等了一个又一个的十分钟，卧室的门始终都没有被推开，从期待到情潮渐渐退却，最后恼怒取而代之，Loki也失去了今晚做爱的兴趣，起身从门缝里观察着沙发上的人，连姿势都几乎没变换过，一双异色瞳孔的眼睛盯着手机屏幕的样子除了少了些深情款款，仿佛游戏才是他的爱人。

一周之后，Loki失踪了。

找到这个不安定因素的重任只能落在Thor身上，并且被警告如果Loki一旦制造出麻烦就必须将其逐出地球。  
Thor用性命担保Loki不会惹事，即便他闯了祸，自己也会和他一同承担后果。  
同时他也很清楚Loki为何消失，只是不管是道歉也好，赔上自己三天三夜也罢，首要的条件都是将Loki找出来。  
而唯一的线索只有家中客厅里多出的一本空白画册，金丝镶边绸缎铺面，谁留下来的一目了然。Thor反复翻着这本画册，没有指引也没有画面。  
手指摸索起纸张的厚度和材质，Thor总觉得每一页上都应该有点什么，似乎是用作收藏的画册…  
收藏…？  
醍醐灌顶一般，Thor仔细地检查画册是否有夹层，又将家里搜寻了个遍，终于是在Loki放置自己两把匕首的盒子下面找到了一个信封，没有封口。  
里面不出Thor所料是张实体的卡牌。  
不同于Loki所设计的成品会有卡牌的使用说明，唯独只有悬浮着光晕的图案——冰雪、烛光与王座。  
这也许并不是一张画，而是Loki所制造的幻境。  
拿着卡牌放入了画册的第一页，当纸牌和华丽的内页融合，Thor只觉得异常困顿，恍惚间除了画面的波动，似乎还有一个声音在他耳边问询。  
“你要的答案就在卡牌世界之中，要去寻找吗？”  
“要…”  
给出了肯定的答案之后，Thor也彻底失去了知觉。  
等到他再次睁眼，他已然是冰雪王国的新王，霜蓝的肌肤赤红的瞳孔，强悍而凶猛，地牢里还有个怀了自己孩子的阶下囚在等待他的处置…

而此刻的家中，Loki的幻影邪笑着坐在Thor身边，用残存的魔法在男人脸上画上了幼稚的猫胡子，来惩罚Thor找到卡牌却不看纸条的鲁莽。  
【你好像很喜欢我设计的卡牌，那就去我制造的世界里好好体验一下吧。】

=======================================  
灵感来源我在玩的卡牌游戏《炉石传说》，当然只是灵感来源，和游戏没有半毛钱关系【炉石：我让你竞技，你给我写黄文】  
第一张牌：蓝皮锤X叛徒基，孕期play，生小宝宝，特此先做预警


	2. 【第一张牌】冰霜王国的囚徒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告！请阅读使用说明，如有不适的内容请直接撤离该页面  
> 【第一张卡牌的使用说明：双性、ABO、孕期、生子描写、产乳有。】

01/？冰霜王国的囚徒

约顿海姆冰宫今日的气氛凝重而庄严，俯首称臣的各阶层巨人里，有近半数的人不会料到这个本该死于非命的君王，会在失踪了数月之后盛装归来重登王座。  
他们小半年前出卖了Laufeyson，却又暗中命自己的人埋伏在Thor的必经之路上，想要一举两得。  
然而时至今日，当他们筹谋好了一切打算安排一个傀儡上位，等到的却是Thor的死而复生，如今也只有将所有的事全都推卸到被囚禁的Laufeyson头上再行打算，至少那个中途倒戈的人是主谋，干系是脱不了的。无论他们是逃是战，是和是降，都得利用Laufeyson来拖延时间。  
Thor站在王座之前，背对着身形各异的霜巨人，抚摸过王座扶手留下稍纵即逝的冰痕，他原本所做的一切都是为了那个人，却不明白自己到底错在了哪里，要让曾经夜夜相拥而眠的伴侣变成了妄图夺取他性命的叛徒。  
身后那些尊称他一声陛下的人，又有多少参与了谋害自己…  
但是他今天不想谈论，也不想讨伐。  
憎恨蒙蔽了心智也好，心有不甘也罢，Thor现在只想去找那个人，拿回属于自己的东西。  
至于背后那一干人，不如先让他们过几天提心吊胆的生活吧，但是谁有命认罪谁有命潜逃，就要试试和运气赌博了…

地牢没有想象中的寒冷，相对于约顿海姆空气都能算一种攻击的严寒，地牢甚至可以说是有一些温度的。  
囚禁于内的人蜷缩在角落的小床中，浑圆的肚子已经无法被宽大的衣袍遮住，有孕之人似乎充满了不适与难受，尤其是频繁折磨他的胎动。  
但Loki却很快醒了，从他和Thor决裂的那天开始，孕期便不再有那个Alpha信息素的安抚，连面都没有再见过…  
现在Thor就距离自己不到两米的位置，信息素于他而言有多诱人已不需要任何的言语说明，于他还是于肚子里的生命都是救命的圣药，随着Alpha的不断靠近，Loki连呼吸都带着股期盼。  
“Thor…”费力地起身，Loki握住男人粗壮的手腕，抬头甚是乞求，他现在连适宜怀孕生产的巨人形态都维持不了，更加没有了往日高傲的资本，“我需要你…”  
“需要我？”Thor歪头冲着Loki笑得讽刺，“如果按你的计划死去，你还有机会在这里说需要我？”  
“可你活着回来了…我只是个阶下囚。”Loki轻抚着男人敞开的衣服下有伤疤的肌肤，眼里竟更多的是心疼，“我说我不希望你死你信吗？”  
“信。”捏住对自己而言小巧的下巴，Thor只想拆穿Loki的阴谋，“只是可惜，你的孩子只会和你活在地牢里，承袭王位？想都不要想。”  
“什么意思…”  
“我被东边的部落所救，她们的首领是个美丽的女巨人…像你一样…”尖利的指甲划过Loki的脸侧，立竿见影地留下了一条红痕，力道却控制得极好，没让憔悴而不失精致的肌肤破裂流血，“聪明、有计谋…但是她也有不及你万分之一的地方…”  
眼见甘愿奉献自己不惜以怀孕为代价的Omega因为他近身的关系而愈发呼吸急促，Thor刻意恶劣地凑得更近，信息素彻底成了比这间牢笼还要令人丧失自由和意志的枷锁：“她不懂得背叛，也没有歹毒的心肠。”  
“所以呢…”  
抓着Thor的手用了全力，挣得双腕上乌黑的锁链锒铛作响，Loki被久违的信息素逼得快要发疯，他所有的法力都供给给了肚子里的意外来弥补孕期没有Alpha的安抚和营养不良，而现在Thor的触碰无疑于饮鸩止渴。  
“所以我要和她成为夫妻。”Thor短暂地停顿了数秒，似乎想到了能彻底击垮Loki的说辞，“拥有我们的孩子，分享我的国度。”  
地牢幽暗的烛光恍惚着Loki的瞳孔，映衬得他眼睛有些发红和闪烁，在Thor眼里那是不甘心和情欲，而只有Loki清楚自己还有后悔与悲哀…  
“你当然可以这么做，你是这里的国王，不是吗？”Loki的喉结微微滑动，吞咽下的酸涩令耳膜都起了胀痛，“但这个孩子至少是无辜的…你该知道我背叛你的时候已经怀孕，你当时没有让他死，现在、以后都不能…”  
“好。”  
揉捻着那张会吐出花言巧语的唇，Thor等着Loki给他想要的东西，来换取自己的妥协。  
“我会给你叛党的名单，我们所有的计划、证据…”Loki的唇有些干，因为Thor的触摸而更加难受，不禁伸舌想要浸润一下嘴唇，无可避免地舔到了微凉的指腹，“还有…”  
Loki握住男人的左手，从他的食指上取下和这一身风霜伤痕格格不入的崭新戒指：“我会把真的那一个作为你的新婚礼物…”  
国王的戒指是开启宝库、避难所以及各个要领之地的符石，每转动一次都是相对应的钥匙，真的那枚藏于Loki手中，这是所有试图谋害Thor的叛徒都不知道的秘密。  
“附加条件是什么？”  
Loki张了张嘴想提出点对自己有利的交换，但还是放弃了，一个阶下囚还能妄想获得多少自由和信任？与其像个禁脔一样被关在寒冷的宫殿里任外界嘲笑，还不如囚于监牢，落一个弑君失败的名声…  
“没有的话我就走了。”  
“标记过我就要负责…”Loki从床上起身，解着自己宽大衣袍的扣子，“囚犯也有权利，更何况我还怀了国王的孩子。”  
为了适应约顿海姆的严寒，Loki平时都和其他霜巨人无异，略感坚硬的蓝色皮肤能够在风雪寒霜中来去自如。  
而这种普通人类的形态见过最多的人也只有Thor了…  
转换霜巨人几乎耗费不了多少Loki的法力，如今却连这点消耗都承受不了，看来没有自己，Loki恐怕只能选择早产，否则以这种孱弱的身形是生不了体格相对大一些的霜巨人婴儿的。  
衣衫滑落，再也遮掩不住微微丰满的胸部和圆润的肚子，而在那之下，Loki的性器早已饥渴地挺起，可能是刚刚，也可能是Thor站在他身边的时候就有了反应。  
“我需要你的信息素也需要做爱…”Loki将自己的衣物垫在了身下重新坐回床上，牢房实际是为巨人设计的，高度恰好在Thor的大腿处，“你必须让我能够维持住巨人的形态生产。”  
打开双腿，Loki的肚子太碍事了，只有躺下，用两个湿漉漉的肉穴勾引Thor…  
Thor伸手拨弄着的缝隙，湿滑立刻沾满了他的手指，禁欲了数月的穴口瞬间就兴奋地颤动了一下，连霜巨人指甲的尖利刺痛了内壁的嫩肉都忽略了。  
“好说，我还以为你会舍不得我娶别人呢。”手指挤进濡湿的小口，Thor没客气地搅动着这片滑腻，重新抽出之时指尖已牵扯出了透明的银丝，玩味地笑着送去Loki嘴边，“舔干净，我就进来。”  
顺从地张开嘴接纳了Thor的手指，急促的后果就是技巧生疏而拙劣，Loki反复舔弄了好久才清理干净，迫不及待地催着Thor进入他——在清理期间穴口被浅浅挑逗已经将他逼到了极限。  
Alpha进入的一瞬间，Loki难以矜持地发出了甜腻的声音，双手活动有限地胡乱抓着想要触碰Thor的肌肤，两颗饱满了一些的乳头也被性欲刺激得挺立起来，渴求安抚。  
“你一直都湿得让我惊讶…”  
说不想念Loki的身体那一定是谎言，Thor被熟悉的紧窒和湿热包裹着，难以掩饰地舒展了眉头，待抽动了数下彻底顺畅，便不再犹豫地驰骋起来。  
“…嗯…再…再快点…”  
被镣铐桎梏的双手做不到去拥抱Thor，只能勉强地从前方攀住Alpha的脖子，断断续续地吐露着餍足的呻吟，小穴主动缩合着，诱惑正在填满他的性器。  
“七个多月了吧？”抽离自己的阴茎重新撞入，Thor摆脱了淫穴不知廉耻的引诱。  
“嗯…”淫糜的水声随着每一次的撞击传入Loki的耳朵，代替回答的语气词也变得浑浊不堪。  
“没有以前紧了…”  
“也许…唔…是你不够大…嗯…”  
肉穴已经撑到了极限，Loki完全能够感受Thor每动一下都会带给他的无限酥麻，哪怕是轻轻的或是缓慢的…  
怎么可能还不够大…  
当年第一次和Thor做爱，他一个巨人形态的Omega都瑟瑟发抖了好久…  
“不…我错了…你轻…轻点…”  
放弃了触摸Thor，浑圆肚子的Omega有些困难地握住自己的阴茎，自虐地遏制住了根部，他还不想这么快就难堪的射出来。  
然而Thor却就是想撕扯掉这个骗子的所有尊严，拎起镣铐的链子握进手中，将这双苍白的手压在了Loki胸口，他只需要一只手就可以轻易做到，并且力量压制得Loki根本无法拒绝和反抗。  
在他面前，Loki本就不算强大，加上Omega对于自己Alpha的天性，以及耗损了太多法力，一时间只能任凭Thor处置。  
“Thor…不…唔…求你…”恳求的话说到一半，Loki还是没有坚持住快感无间隙的侵袭，紧绷着身体射了出来。  
弄得大腿和小腹下方全是浓白色的液体，顺着肌理一滴一滴落在阴冷的地面。  
“你知道你这么快，连那些专门调教出来供人玩乐的奴隶都不如吗？”  
抽出正在被高潮余韵吸附的性器，Thor一把捞起被逼出了生理泪水的人，自己则坐了下来，不容拒绝却还是小心翼翼地扶了Loki的腰让他背对自己。  
“后悔标记了你…”让Loki坐在了他腿上，Thor边说着边将挺立的阴茎抵在了被前面那个小穴流出的淫液浸湿的后庭，“不然就把你丢到我的军队去…”  
“嗯啊…Thor…”  
好久未被玩弄过的后穴哪里经得起这突然的刺入，胀痛和快感相辅相成地并肩而来，演变成带着痛意的满足，无法忍耐亦克制不能，只有放荡地呻吟出口。宽大的手掌托着他的肚子，另一只手终于是抚摸上了被冷落许久的乳尖，揉捻搔刮着，可惜并不能挤出还需要一些时日才会分泌的甜美乳汁。  
即使是两个人的重量也丝毫影响不到Thor健壮腰肢的挺动，传入耳朵的低吟延绵不断，一声声唤起了他对这个人所有的爱恨、占有和心寒。  
“谋害国王失败，还搭上了自己的一辈子，你后悔吗？”双唇凑近Loki脖子，Thor故意将寒气喷洒在腺体之上，“虽然我曾经真的很爱你。”  
“后悔…嗯…不要…不要碰…”因为自己的承认而被Thor拨开阴唇揉捻着里面的肉粒，前后双重的快感迫使Loki连后面的话都无法说出。  
“为什么不要碰，你不是很喜欢我这样做吗？”  
说完Thor咬住了Omega脆弱的腺体，用尖利的犬齿刺破表皮，将大量的信息素浇灌进去，他说到做到不会像怀中的骗子一样食言。  
Thor没有再说一句话，只是舔掉了腺体周围渗出的鲜血，安静地操弄着不知满足的身体，将Loki逼得高潮无法停止，呻吟里夹杂了抽泣，两人胶合的地方湿了一次又一次，甚至于Loki空虚的那个雌穴潮吹了都只能无力地任由汁液滴落…

但这场性爱实在是他需要的，也确实在这之后让他好受了很多很多，也许不出三天，他涣散的法力就能聚集一些，以保证自己至少能够转换形态。  
Loki的衣服被弄得无法再穿，他不好意思开口，但Thor却还是脱掉了自己外衣给他穿上了。  
“每隔三天我会过来一次，直到你生下孩子。”  
走出地牢，Thor没有回头丢下了这句话。  
“等等…”Loki整理着衣服站在门边，对着Thor的背影，却又沉默了下来。  
“你有什么要求就一次性说完，我不想再和你玩欲擒故纵的游戏。”  
“我后悔的不是让你标记我…”  
他后悔的是自己做过的一切背叛Thor的事。  
早就后悔了。  
只是一发不可收拾，撤回了自己的部下去暗杀，然而无能为力的是那些野心膨胀的叛党。自己被告发的那天就进入了这间牢笼，盛怒之下的Thor没有给他辩驳和解释的机会。待到Thor死在征战途中的消息传来，绝望让Loki几乎是耗尽法力才保住了肚子里的生命。然而却又多亏了他曾经的动情让Thor将自己标记，之后一个月都没有消失的印记才让他重新燃起了希望…  
“知道了。”  
Thor垂于身侧的手掌下意识地握紧，虽然Loki没有明说，他依然能知道后面的话是些什么，但心灰意冷难以复燃，他现在给不了Loki回答，也保证不了能够放下隔阂。

按照Loki的名单，Thor起先还半信半疑，然而随着彻底的深查，没有一个是捏造的信息，并且还多出了几个Thor以为绝对不会背叛自己的“忠臣”。  
每三天一次的探监，在Thor去了数十次之后终于是看到了Loki恢复了巨人形态，那个孕育着他们孩子的肚子在巨人的身体上则少了很多累赘感，多出了不少诱惑，自然也让结合变得更为销魂。  
“Thor…你能不能再考虑一下娶那个女巨人的事…”临走之前，Loki试图抱着Thor，结果两人之间却被肚子阻隔住了，里面醒来翻身的婴儿似乎还不满地踢了一脚。  
“这没什么好考虑的。”说着Thor低头看向肚子上蠕动的轨迹，伸手摸了摸这个神奇的现象，“但我也许可以安抚了那些有点顽固的老家伙后放你出去。”  
“嗯…”  
“这么顽皮？”覆在Loki肚子上的手掌被狠狠顶了一下，Thor无心回答婚事，只一心放在了这个还未见面的婴儿身上，“等你出来再算账。”  
说完俯下身子亲吻了浑圆的肚子，说来倒也神奇，在Thor的亲吻之后，小家伙立刻乖巧地安静起来，似乎是害羞了？

时间在一个个的三天中过得无比之快，Thor今天终于是说动了那帮冥顽不灵的老巨人，想着先把Loki弄出去，就算要关他一辈子，总不能真在地牢里生吧？尤其算算日子，离生产没几天了…  
然而等他来到地牢的时候还是晚了一步，Loki已经疼得浑身颤抖，这样的极寒之地都汗水连连。  
“我带你出去！”  
上前扶住Loki的肩，Thor想要抱起咬紧牙关忍受煎熬的人，却被对方摇了摇头。  
“来不及…了…帮我…”用尽力气拉住Thor的手，自知快要生产的霜巨人此刻没有被挪动的意志力，只想赶紧把同样在努力的宝宝生出来。  
“这怎么帮你？会有危险的！”  
“你见过哪个巨人生孩子生死的吗…别…别犹豫了…唔…好疼…”  
这一下Thor彻底慌了神，他哪里见过人生孩子，虽然是有很多霜巨人在战场上就生产，但他遇到的时候都已经是生完了的…  
“去准备接着啊…”Loki大口地喘息着，趁着剧烈的阵痛过去，才恢复一点力气说话，“你想让我的孩子直接摔死吗…等我再疼的时候帮我推一下肚子…”  
“我…好吧…”  
Thor的手霎时抖得比Loki都厉害，但他必须稳住心神，除了自己没人能帮Loki了…  
“那你什么时候…疼…？”  
Loki已经快要脱力，结果这会儿被Thor弄得更是哭笑不得，他也是第一次生孩子啊！只是正巧阵痛又再次来袭，Loki能感觉到离成功不远了。  
“现…在…”  
见Loki用力到双腿都在发抖，Thor深吸了一口气，眼神顿时认真了下来，尝试着去推Loki的肚子，但第一次显然因为害怕而下手太轻没有起到任何作用，反而是Loki和宝宝都非常的努力。  
“我好像看到宝宝的头发了…”  
“那就…别管我肚子了…去接他…”调整着自己的呼吸，Loki感觉他已经在脱水的边缘挣扎了，真不敢想象如果没有Thor，他要如何用那样弱小的人类身体去生下孩子。  
随着最后一次的强烈阵痛，在Loki突然感到了一阵无比轻松的时候，也终于是听到了羊水宣泄的声音和宝宝即时而来的哭声。  
霜蓝色的小婴儿稳稳地被Thor那双稳健的手接住了，托着脆弱的脖子和躯干，在他掌中可爱极了。  
“下面的步骤我知道！”抽出随身的匕首，Thor还是请示了一眼如获新生的人，“对吧？”  
Loki点点头，让Thor割断了脐带：“你赶紧带他出去吧…这里不适合新生儿…”  
“这里你也不能待着…”  
“我知道…”浑身还在因为脱力而发抖，Loki费力地睁开眼，“我等你…你也至少让我先缓一下吧…巨人也不是生完就爬起来上战场的啊…”  
Thor此刻没有任何主张，只能全都听Loki的指挥，好在宫殿里医生和有经验的巨人众多，他来回一趟也耗费不了多少时间。  
“我马上就回来。”  
说完扯下自己的披风包住手中的婴儿，Thor急切地大步迈出地牢，赶着回到宫殿先安顿下孩子。  
“你…哎…”  
没有力气把人叫回来，Loki只有无奈地叹气，好歹抱来给他看一眼再走啊…  
正遗憾着自己不能第二个看到，Thor就转身冲了回来：“你先看一眼，特别可爱，是个男孩。”  
这能看清楚个什么，眼睛没有睁开，头发也黏糊糊地和胎脂混在一起，不过小脸和鼻子倒是很饱满，软软糯糯的，一点也不皱。  
“走吧走吧…”

于是Loki在生产的当天就被接回了冰宫，霜宝宝除了喂奶都被Thor抱在手中，连睡觉都不放过，至于什么踹他一脚的仇大概忘到了冰川的裂隙深处。  
而Loki也没有被重新关回地牢，为这事Thor没少被那帮老巨人唠叨，他说了一大通理由。  
诸如Loki只是一时鬼迷心窍、Loki及时醒悟了、身为王储的父亲不能是个罪人、我不给他权力他没法再作乱等等…  
结果最后被烦得没办法，干脆就以一句“他是我的配偶，我连王位都能给他”堵了悠悠众口。

生产后Loki的第一个发情期来得有点早，孩子才三个月不到，做完一次还得抽出时间去喂奶，搞得Thor欲火焚身却只能生生忍耐…  
“给我留点！”见吃完了还在咬着Loki拼命吮吸的婴儿，Thor有些嫉恨地凶了一句。  
“你的婚事怎么说？”  
“不是说了没什么好考虑的吗…”逗弄着吃饱睡去的儿子，Thor漫不经心地答着Loki的问题。  
“那…什么时候？我该把戒指还给你了。”  
“我的意思是，从来没考虑过，女巨人也是我编的…”从Loki怀中接过宝宝，Thor轻手轻脚地将他放回婴儿床，“我当时只是假死，然后带着我的人躲进东边的部落，和他们的首领商议联盟，借了些人…也花费了不少精力，但是养伤确实养了很久…”  
“对不起…”  
“都过去了…”走回Loki身边，伸手制止了他套上衣服的动作，“以后好好在我身边就是了，你想要我的王位，我给你就是，你要觉得赠送没有意思，就正大光明的和我抢，看在孩子的份上，我故意输给你也别拆穿我…”  
“那你这样…算什么…”推着埋首在自己胸口的脑袋，Loki吃痛地嘶了一声，“没有了，别吸了！”  
Thor很执着地不放过，总算是给他抢到了一点点口粮，抬起头掰过Loki的下巴吻上那张嘴：“分你一点。”  
寒冷的冰宫由此又开始了新一轮的无限火热…

迷茫间，Thor悠悠转醒，好像是做了个漫长的春梦，但他看向墙上的时钟，也不过将将过去了七八个小时…  
但浑身都透露着舒爽是真的…看来Loki确实是在记他沉迷游戏不做爱的仇。  
伸了个懒腰，Thor很满意这种惩罚方式，抬眼也发现了手中多出的一张新卡牌——月色迷离，路灯幽暗，光影下的人只有侧脸，唇角挂着嗜血的笑意向着前方不远处的背影…  
“我去吃个饭，再接着破解你的谜题。”  
将卡牌放在桌面，Thor起身去楼下补充体力，然而他直至回到家去洗澡的时候才反应过来为何被人笑了很久…

 

☆给炉石玩家的彩蛋

冰霜王国的囚徒——传说卡牌，7费，4攻击力，8生命值。  
【突袭。战吼：对霜巨人造成3点伤害；亡语：召唤一个3/3并具有圣盾的小巨人】


	3. 2/？ 觅食的最后一名血族

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告！请阅读使用说明，如有不适的内容请直接撤离该页面  
> 【第二张卡牌的使用说明：强制性行为、绑架、骚话、吞精】

2/？ 觅食的最后一名血族

Loki总觉得最近有人在跟踪自己，但是每每回身却什么也没有，永远都是陌生路人的脸或是空荡的街景。  
他只是个普普通通的烧伤整形科的医生，刚刚转正不到一年，没有医疗纠纷，也不是那么出类拔萃，仇家和眼红的同事都不会有。  
虽然他偶尔嘴巴恶毒，但谁会为了点口舌之争想要害他呢？  
也许是最近恐怖片看多了人也变得一惊一乍了吧？  
Loki深吸了一口气，再次确认了没有人在跟踪他，便转头准备继续往家的方向走。

“你好。”

一个和Loki差不多高度的男人堵住了他的去路。  
年轻的医生面对拦路的人除了惊吓还有一阵难耐的躁动。  
路上遇到的都是平凡普通的长相，偶尔有漂亮的都会忍不住侧目，而面前的男人要说令人撞树也不过分…  
浅金色的长发梳理得一丝不苟，Loki甚至觉得那个小马尾上如果用上乘的丝绸扎一个优雅的蝴蝶结也丝毫不会影响这个男人过载的雄性荷尔蒙…  
穿搭很复古但恰到好处地维持在日常装束的范围内，由于距离比较近，身上也散发出很好闻的气息，有点像浆果爆裂后的味道，不知是香水还是淡淡的信息素…  
“有兴趣认识一下吗？”金发男人开口问了个不太礼貌的问题，舌尖在口中舔舐了自己下唇的内侧。  
“嗯？”Loki并没有为这个问题而感到不悦，脑海中浮现了一个大胆又自恋的猜想，“是你最近在跟踪我？”  
男人的唇边浮现了一抹显得羞涩的笑容，其实他跟着这个可口的医生好几天了，若不是对方实在太警觉又多疑，加上到了非捕食不可的地步以及发情期将至，自己也用不着今天突然现身。  
到嘴边的食物跑掉就可惜了，他等了多少年才偶然遇到如此完美的味道，岂能错过？  
无奈长得每天都会出去浪的医生却安分守己下班就乖乖回家，人多的闹市区下手太难，现在的社会随处都是摄像头，惹上麻烦事小，丢了这个男人才是最糟糕的大事。  
“也许我们可以先交换一下联系方式？”Loki还沉浸在自己的魅力中无法自拔，可一双在男人身上肆意游走的眼睛已经暴露了他的意图，“不过现在也确实还不算晚…”  
真浪…  
Thor保持着笑意，心中对这个男人的评分骤然下降了不少，早知这么容易就能上钩，自己还大费周章地打探他是个独居的单身做什么…  
“所以你愿意和我找个地方坐一会儿？”  
“嗯…”Loki故作犹豫地在沉吟，装模作样抬腕看看表，“要不我们去喝一杯吧，明天我还得上早班。”  
“好啊，我跟你走。”Thor凝视着Loki的眼睛，让他看到自己的真挚和诚意，而从那双墨绿色的瞳孔中，读到的却是自以为掩饰很好的欲望。  
Loki带他去的地方很偏僻，人少、安静、酒也不便宜，边上就是一家价格不菲的情侣酒店。

“你为什么要选择跟踪我呢？”Loki推过去一杯加了冰块的威士忌，他在一分钟前刚得知了男人的名字，“Thor Odinson…”  
“想要多了解你一点，但显然用错了方法…吓到你了吗？”  
指尖摸着玻璃杯的边缘，Thor看着坐在自己对面的人解开了衬衫的领口，借着可以忽略的酒意冲他释放出了微乎其微的信息素，于是Thor手下的动作也就刻意变得更缓慢，目光落在Loki的脖子，下意识对着淡青色的血管舔唇，配合起抚摸杯口的暧昧举动，将Omega撩拨得心头悸动。  
“换做别人肯定是吓到我了…”喝下面前的酒，Loki听对方所言是在调情，自己也无需再刻意矜持，“但你是个惊喜。”  
Thor并没有表现得急切，反正人已经确定上钩了，多给他一会儿自由的时间又怎么样呢？  
见Loki的杯子空了，Thor赶紧主动喝完了用来撩他的那杯，拿过一旁的酒瓶再次倒满了两人的空杯。  
注意力全放在Thor脸上的Omega压根没察觉自己的酒中已被下了药，逐渐感到头晕的Loki也只将这些归咎给了本就一般的酒量。  
“你真想把我灌醉吗？”强打着精神，Loki决定结束意图不在此的酒局，他可不想度过一个断片任人摆弄的无聊夜晚，“我觉得现在的状态刚刚好。”  
“你确定你还好吗？”  
“再喝下去可能就不好了。”  
Loki起身去吧台为这个猎艳的夜晚买了单，走向门口的短短两分钟，吸引了寥寥无几的Alpha们的侧目，只是那些强势的男女在看到随后跟上去的Thor，都只有无奈的摇头重新回神喝酒。  
站在比酒馆还要吵杂的室外，Loki本以为晚风会让他清醒一些，但凉意袭来之后反倒是更加晕眩和恍惚，腰上多出来的手臂让他靠近金发男人的怀中显得是那么欲拒还迎。  
但是管他呢？反正一会儿自己要在他身下放浪一整晚，不差这一点前奏。  
“去那里吧。”指了指几步之遥的酒店，Loki回头问身边的男人，“你有什么喜欢的吗？比如水床、监牢、或者是病房？可惜我的工作服不会随身携带…”  
Thor歪头看着因为酒精和药物脸色浮现微红的人，没有说话，湛蓝的瞳孔尽是温柔，掩藏起了他的疑问和不屑。  
言多必失。  
Loki即使反应过来也只能闭上嘴了，承认自己和别人去过就是扫兴，解释自己其实没去过两次就是矫情。  
四目相接，Loki抬手勾过男人的脖子吻了上去，决定要先给点甜头忘掉前几秒的不愉快。  
然而唇舌相缠之间，Loki只感到自己意识愈发模糊，眼皮也越来越重，当他脑中闪过一丝警觉，发现事情不妙并非自己喝醉的时候，已经彻底失去了意识，连一声质问都没说出口，更别提去摸索自己的手机打电话求救了…

跟踪真的不是善意和一场艳遇。  
可是他的职业生涯还没有正式起航，谈不上富有，月光族的自己也没有存款，为何要绑架他…  
Loki用自己二十六年的生命起誓，他绝对没有得罪过病人及其家属！  
如果单纯是为了他而来就更没必要了吧…他就差一步将Thor拐进酒店的客房，然后想要如何做还不是任由Alpha说了算吗？

转醒之前，Loki虽然浑身不能动弹，但是已经在思考自己为何绑架的原因了。  
身体很沉，有什么压着他令他呼吸困难，按理来说，现在只要有人推他一下或者喊他两声就能从梦魇里惊醒，或者什么别的刺激也行…  
“嘶…嗯…”  
好疼…  
剧烈的刺痛终于是将Loki唤醒，若不是还能呼吸到氧气，他真的以为自己被人一刀刺穿了脖子…  
“你是…谁！”  
埋首于他颈间的人并不是灿烂的金发，而是一头银丝非常苍老。  
Loki拼命推拒着在撕咬着自己的人，无奈力气就和闹着玩一般软弱，身体的感官也好像变得不是很敏锐，有点类似被打了麻醉剂的后遗症…  
而除了刺痛，肌肤上那张干枯的唇做着吮吸的动作实在令Loki感到恶心，费力地抬起手扯住了没有光泽的发丝想要试图拉扯：“滚开…老东西…”  
无动于衷的人觉得那双手太过碍事，便抓过Loki的手腕将它们压于枕上，继续着自己未完成的工作。  
待他舌尖清理掉残余的血液，重新抬头和Loki对视时，一点也不诧异黑发Omega眼中的恐惧。  
“你被一个老东西的美色迷惑，又怪得了谁？”  
“你是不是给我打了致幻剂？”  
Loki亲眼所见男人起身之时还是布满皱纹的苍老皮肤，却仅在数秒之内，松弛顷刻充盈，老态全无，甚至要比晚上更显得年轻一些，如果Thor不是妖怪，就一定是自己产生了幻觉。  
“你该多一点想象力，我的食物。”  
微微张开口，Thor舔去尖牙上的一丝血液，当做自己好心给Loki的提示。  
伸手摸了摸自己的脖子，掌心确实沾染了一点血迹，但Loki作为一个医生，他根本就不会相信一些非自然的现象真的存在，尽管“吸血鬼”的概念已经钻入了他的潜意识。  
“你是不是有艾滋病报复社会？”支撑着身子费力地坐起，Loki愤怒地盯着正对他不怀好意微笑的男人，“因为治不好你所以就从医生下手？”  
“那我还差几个环节才能传播给你。”  
一颗颗解着自己衬衣的纽扣，Thor任由他的食物挣扎着下床去寻找逃跑的路，只怕这个可口的Omega非但找不到通往出口的大门，连迷路想要回到这间卧室都很困难。

这种只在电影里和书本里才见过的庄园古堡对于Loki来说就是巨大的迷宫，晕眩感本就没有散去，如何也绕不出的建筑更是让他迷失，窗外的树被月光投下斑驳的影子，在地板上摇曳得诡异，仿佛随时这里都会响起恐怖的童谣，从黑暗中走出吃人的鬼怪将他蚕食…  
身体的麻痹渐渐消失，脖子上的刺痛就变得明显了，Loki只能无助地选择在自己潜意识里扎根的荒谬想法，他可能真的所遇非人。  
不，是的确所遇非人。

Loki看着站定在他面前的男人脚下没有影子的时候肯定了答案。

他被男人带进了随意选择的一间屋子，只是无论挣扎或是反抗都被Thor笑着制止，似乎是允许他的小情调一般。  
“能不能…把灯打开…我怕黑…”偌大的房间没有光亮，唯一的活物却也不算是人，Loki寻求着光亮能给他安全感。  
然而灯光亮起之后恐惧只会更多——像是个收藏间的屋里，古朴名贵的木制柜架上陈列的全是骷髅，乍一眼相似却又不尽然，以他医生的经验来看，至少分辨出了数十个属于不同男女的头骨。  
Loki竭力遏制着颤抖，他感觉不久的将来，自己也会成为其中一个。  
“乖乖听话脱掉衣服，我就不会让你变成这些…”将Loki逼进房间的死角，Thor站在他身前遮住了他的视线，“我需要你帮我度过发情期。”  
“我不帮。”  
“好。”Thor也不恼，但身形却不容Loki拒绝地开始控制他，“那就是我需要用你来帮我度过发情期了。”  
被翻转了身体压进墙角，Loki双手交叠地由Thor桎梏在自己身后，压抑了许久的Alpha信息素骤然松懈下来对Omega形成的冲击力无比强烈，Loki浑身酥软地一颤，背上也起了一层薄薄的汗，自己的信息素也迫切地与Thor的纠缠起来…  
“这次先不脱你的衣服了。”Thor直接单手去解了Loki的裤子褪下，揉捏了两下紧致的臀肉，继而就顺着股缝不算温柔地抚摸起还没有湿润的穴口，“放松点对你有好处。”  
“你要强暴我还让我配合？”Loki的胸口完全贴在了墙面，只能竭力扭头避免自己脸也遭殃，“我会告你的！”  
最无奈又懦弱的威胁。  
“监牢可关不住我…”技巧娴熟地抚摸了数下，Thor的手指很快感受到了温热的湿意，“另外这算合奸啊，宝贝儿…”  
双指探入肉穴之内，Thor这种活了几千年的老妖怪什么样的Omega没有玩过，怎么样让他们快速地失控于他来说就和打开一个开关一样简单…  
从Loki不自觉吐露出的呻吟喘息和不再进行反抗的身子来看，这个男人可能也只是血比较好吃，和其他Omega并没有什么不同。  
突然回想起Loki在街边亲吻他之前说的话，Thor颇为不满地加重了手指的力道：“去过那么多次情趣酒店…最喜欢什么？”  
“唔嗯…”被重碾过敏感的地方，Loki的腰彻底软在了Thor的掌控之下，两腿间的性器仅在几秒间就挺得笔直。  
只要能活着出去，他一定把这个男人告个牢底坐穿！收了他这栋浮夸的庄园充公！  
“说啊～喜欢什么情趣？姿势？我都可以满足你。”抽出湿漉漉的手指，Thor换上了自己尺寸傲人的阴茎，抵在穴口磨蹭不前，借着Omega的淫液润滑，顺便也继续调戏身下意志力还坚持顽抗的人，“不说今晚我就这样折磨你。”  
Thor的动作像是0.3倍速的色情影片。  
饱满的性器前端极慢地撑开紧闭的穴口，他从不奇怪刚进入的时候Omega会呜咽出声，毕竟那么小又柔软的地方接纳自己的尺寸肯定很辛苦，不过到最后Omega被自己做得失了神，只会想尽办法浪叫着求他再用力一些…  
“嗯…不…”  
Loki忍过了最难熬的阶段，小穴被撑开到能容纳Thor的性器痛苦过后，取而代之的是渴求与空虚，奈何身后的男人花了很漫长的时间才又多进去一寸，敏感的内壁感受到了它的直径和温度是那么诱人，如果全部插入应该可以直接顶到他的生殖腔口，让他子宫收缩的同时获得高度的快感。  
“你可以试试我的定力能否撬开你的嘴巴。”又推入了一些自己的阴茎，可能刚好触碰到了Loki不深的敏感点，又是引起了一声惑人的低喘。  
“没…没有…我没有特殊的性癖…唔…但我可以接受一些简单的…嗯…情趣…”这并非Loki在敷衍，而是他确实没有什么偏好的体位或情趣，他就去过那个该死的酒店两次，还是挑挑拣拣才约过的，只是偏偏那么凑巧，一个喜欢捆绑一个喜欢角色扮演。  
那他也只是个偶尔不想用抑制剂的普通Omega而已，在不伤害自己的范围内，配合能缓解自己发情期的要求不算过分吧？  
“有人标记过你吗？”撩开Loki的头发，Thor手指勾勒着腺体的形状，他不希望自己要注入信息素的地方有他人染指，“这里。”  
“没有。”  
“那这里呢？”突然取消了折磨人的速度，Thor毫无征兆地全部挺进，柱身碾过G点直达柔软高温的腔口。  
“没…嗯…都…都戴套的…啊…”  
Loki喘息着，他猜想如果今天是自己的发情期，刚刚Thor那一下绝对会让他直接射出来，虽然现在也差不多了，涨疼的性器顶端已经很明显地湿润了不少，即使贴着墙壁，也感受到了胸前两颗软粒变得坚挺，与衬衣摩擦出微妙的酥麻。  
“其实我问得多余了。”  
Omega主动吸附收缩的内壁无疑是令Alpha舒服的，Thor松开那双被自己钳制得留下红印的手腕，按住Loki的胯骨不再忍耐地律动起来，又故意地每一下都撞击出靡靡的水声，与Omega动听的呻吟相衬极了。  
“就算有人标记过你，我都能覆盖掉。”他要是连个凡人的标记都没法剔除，不是枉活了几千年的岁月，但既然Loki是个大龄单身无标记的Omega，至少是符合他心意的。  
“唔…你别…标记我…嗯…轻点…”趁着自己还没被操的迷糊之前，Loki颤颤巍巍地开口，他不愿意一个绑架了自己的妖怪来标记他，“我可以帮你度过发情期…”  
可惜Loki没有得到回答，背后只有一声淡淡的冷笑，而后就是精准强硬的疯狂顶撞，极度的快感随着这些抽插遍布了他的全身，大脑也变得迟钝，淫荡的呻吟从口中不断地宣泄，射精或是不射精都有着高潮般的体验，若不是这种不自在的姿势让Loki在又一次高潮时小腿抽筋疼得哭了出来，Thor也许还要再过上一会儿才能放过他。  
但是一个老不死的吸血鬼的发情期又是何其长。  
Thor将人抱回了自己房间的浴室，宽大的浴缸成了他们的第二战场，精油或许有催情的功效，也或者Loki只是被诱导至发情，坐在男人身上腰肢摆动得极为卖力，已经进入生殖腔的性器让他高潮迭起，无力的双手只能胡乱地讨好着Thor乞求对方给自己一些其他的安慰——抚摸他的肌肤、亲吻他的双唇和舔弄两颗乳头。  
“唔…Thor…你好棒…”仰着脖子让Thor从他红肿的乳尖一路舔舐上喉结，Loki带有情欲的声音变得沙哑，可他的意识早就被操到了模糊，现在这个Alpha无论提出什么要求他都会答应，“嗯…再进去一点…用你的大家伙干死我…操坏也不要紧…”  
Thor咬住了Omega淫乱的舌头想堵上那些放荡的话，却不由地失控磕破了Loki的舌尖，因为疼痛而绞紧的后穴和腥甜的血液使得他更加兴奋，圈住怀中人的腰死死结住了对方。  
Thor小腹感到了一点高于水温的热度，被迫发情的Omega大概又射了，只是遗憾精液已不再浓稠，稀薄得只剩透明的黏液…  
刺破腺体的时候也不免撕裂肌肤而流血，Thor今晚可谓是真正饱餐了一顿。

他们淫靡的交媾持续了三天，Loki打破了自己绝不吞食精液的原则，甚至会主动去要求喂饱，被标记之后Loki怎么也抗拒不了这个成为他Alpha的男人了，臣服得心甘情愿，抱着Thor的脖子保证让自己回去工作，绝不报警也绝不逃跑。

但是男人在床上的话不能信是个永恒的定论。

Loki不但报警了还描述了事情的整个过程，就在他松下一口气可以惩治恶徒的时候却被告知查无此人，而那一晚的所有监控都离奇得少了他所述的部分，警官让他提供路线，Loki却支支吾吾答不上来，他是昏迷的状况下被带走的，又是Thor蒙了他的眼送回来的…  
警官丢开记录的键盘，建议Loki去看看心理医生是否得了癔症，当然如果坚持闹下去，按妨碍公务拘上几天也是可以的。

自此之后，Loki工作的心不在焉让他频频犯错，院长也借这个机会辞退了插科打诨的年轻医生。  
所以没人知道Loki在离职的路上彻底失踪。

幽远的庄园位置偏西，有的永远只是阴森和黑暗，失踪的整形外科医生靠在沉淀了岁月的躺椅上小憩，他的指尖、手腕和脖子新旧的伤口交叠错落，在听到熟悉的脚步声时立刻因惊恐而放弃了美梦。  
他害怕Thor经常咬他。  
这样下去他离变成收藏室的头骨就不远了。  
其实Loki并不知道Thor每隔十年才会需要一次仅仅两百毫升的血液来维持他现在的状态，如果对方是和自己结合过的Omega则需求的量会更少。  
而频繁地噬咬不过是为了让Loki听话，当然可能还有一些嘴馋，Loki也许不是他得到过的最完美的Omega，但绝对是最美味的那一个。  
机会他不是没给过，只是自作聪明的Omega放弃了。  
“你能不能别再吸我血了…”Loki见男人坐下，往躺椅的角落缩了缩，退而求其次地商榷，“我留下，你要是孤独我可以陪你，我死了你还得重新捉个人回来也累对不对？”  
“看你表现。”  
递过去一盘刚煎好的羊排，Thor手指上还留着烫伤的痕迹。  
“如果我表现得很好，还有机会出去吗？”  
“等你爱上我就可以出去了。”  
“那我现在就爱你。”  
Thor唇形弯出一个迷人的弧度，取过刀叉帮撒谎的Omega切开了羊排：“会有那一天的。” 

雷神和复仇者联盟告了假，并保证半个月之内就找回Loki，也希望奇异博士停止追踪他能察觉到的魔法异动。  
当然他没有说明自己都在经历些什么美妙的艳遇。  
“你确定只要半个月？”Tony看着雷神新长出的胡茬有些担忧，“你家那位兄弟可皮得很。”  
“够了。”  
他今天出门前反复核算了卡牌册的页数，十二个空位正好凑一套牌，而他也拿到了有着两个漂亮玩偶牌面的第三张。  
“问你个问题。”Thor临走之前回想起所剩依稀的幻境内容，又叫住了富豪，“我是不是长发比较好看？”  
Tony的回答是甩给了他一个白眼。

 

☆给炉石玩家的彩蛋

觅食的最后一名血族——史诗卡牌，3费，3攻击力，4生命值。  
【潜行、圣盾、吸血】


	4. 3/12 悲泣的人形师

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告！请阅读使用说明，如有不适的内容请直接撤离该页面  
> 【第三张卡牌的使用说明：囚禁、无爱、悲剧、心理变态、药物控制、身体伤害（挖眼）】

3/12 悲泣的人形师

大雨滂沱，停靠在城野别墅门外的高级轿车被冲刷得发亮，车里的男人撑着伞狂奔至别墅门前，收了手中的挡雨工具，似乎又想起点什么，在敲门之前理了理衣衫并将伞靠在了阶梯的扶栏边。  
门打开后，即使见过多次，也让前来的男人忍不住背后发凉。  
这位的身后明明就是接待客人的大厅，却在这阴雨天连一盏灯都不开。黑色的头发、黑色的高领毛衣，贴身的黑色西裤…  
连拖鞋都是没有生气的黑色。  
灰绿色的瞳孔不含笑意地看着你，臂弯里抱着的人形玩偶从每一根头发丝到细节的配件都栩栩如生，尤其是那对异瞳，结合人偶本身的笑容，就仿佛是在和你打招呼…  
“你迟到了。”  
人形师声音带着穿透力的磁性与低沉，就是缺少了感情，明明是一句客气的询问却说出了责备的意味。  
“大人形师，你也看看这天气吧！”幸亏是比较相熟，男人才敢继续接他的话，“那，这是定金和订单，这次时间有点紧，可能要你赶一赶了，不过我帮你加收了百分之三十的费用。”  
文件袋递过去，上面写着“Loki Laufeyson”——人形师的姓名。  
“帮我抱着。”  
Loki将手中的玩偶放进男人的怀里，拆开文件夹核对着订单数量和定金总额。  
“这个是你自己的娃娃吧？”对方端详着每次见面都会被Loki抱着的玩偶，小心翼翼地不敢乱碰人形师的心爱之物，“果然还是自己的做得最精致…”  
“你是在说我敷衍作品和工作吗？”Loki抬眼不满地睨了男人一下。  
“不，不不不，绝对没有，只是你的这一个感觉花了很多的精力和心思，尤其这对眼睛特别的…”男人稍稍抬起一些臂弯中的玩偶，和那双一棕一蓝的眼珠凝视了短暂的两秒，“有灵魂。”  
“那当然了。”快速地扫视着手中的纸张，Loki确认没有问题后将它们折好安放回袋内，“这是活人的眼睛呢。”  
“大白天的，你可别想吓到我。”只当是人形师日常的玩笑，男人压根没往心里去。  
“一个月以后来拿吧。”  
Loki伸手去接自己的人偶，却见人偶连血管都精雕过的手勾住了男人的衣领。  
客观来看，这只是一个缠绕住线头的意外，然而人形师竟稍稍变了脸色，抢夺回自己人偶的力道不自觉中多了些蛮力，沉下脸之前匆忙地和门外的人打了声招呼，便退回了屋内合上大门、落锁。留下合作商家一脸茫然地再次冒着大雨离开，无可奈何地认为也许从事这些远离人间烟火行业的人都性格古怪，只是不善于交际罢了。  
抱着人偶，Loki在黑暗中上了楼，偌大的二楼都是他工作的空间，干净整齐的环境不难看出他有轻微的洁癖和强迫症。  
安置手中的漂亮人偶在桌上的天鹅绒沙发，Loki重新打开文件夹，取出定金放入抽屉，又从中抽出清单，戴上口罩准备开始第一份的定制。  
每天在各种刺激性材料的腐蚀下工作，Loki的身体并不是很好，他的手型非常迷人，但指尖永远都有刻刀和钩子留下的细碎伤口，新旧交叠，从未有过真正的愈合。  
“你今天不乖哦。”找出设计图，Loki开动之前冲着玩偶进行了责备，“人家也不可能带你逃得出去啊，连我说的实话都不会信呢。”  
玩偶当然不会回答，Loki却还是有一茬没一茬地和它聊天，偶尔抬眼和它的异色瞳孔对视一会儿，又很逃避那只极为灵动的蓝眼，生怕从里面看到恨意和恐惧…  
他其实没有说谎，那真的是一颗活人的眼球，他亲手剜下来的，那个让Loki一见钟情无法自拔的Alpha，最早是他合作的代理商，开朗阳光又很好相处。但一切都在Loki告白之后变了，那个叫Thor Odinson的男人没有接受他的求爱，于是朋友间的亲昵成了疏远，每一次来他这里也如坐针毡。  
记不清多久了，大概是两年多前的某一个风雪交加的冬日，Thor湿了一身到他这里来送订单，一杯热茶入口之后，从此不再知身外事。  
反抗当然会有，刚开始还会异常的激烈，然而定时发作的毒药却让人丧失尊严、意志和行动力，一次次恳求拥有暂时性解药的人，一次次出卖自己的肉体供他消遣。只是事后清醒过来的往复循环最终让Loki下了狠手——拿走了一只美丽的蓝色眼球、并迟了一天才给药。  
这也彻底让Thor变得乖一些，也是唯一的一次，他安静地靠在Loki怀中任由他安慰抚摸没有消散疼痛的发抖躯体。  
“你再等一会儿，我把手里的工作做完就去找你。”Loki时刻抬头注意着墙上的时钟，他不想让Thor等得太过痛苦，却也不能早早地给他舒坦，“希望你今天能温柔一点…”  
Loki随后也在安静中专注了下来，各种型号的塑刀轮番上了他的手，一点点雕刻出的人形即使还苍白空洞，却渐渐因为精湛熟练的技术和对创作的执着融入了灵性。  
秒针沙沙地走了一万多步，人形师再次看了看时间，才终于安放好手中已经基本成型的头雕，清扫了些许凌乱的桌面，只留下一盏暖色的台灯给那个端坐的玩偶。  
也许是角度，又也许是光线，嘴角有着微笑弧度的漂亮玩偶盯着Loki走向浴室的背影，蓝色的那只眼中似乎闪过一丝带有杀气的恨意…

沐浴过后的Loki穿着宽松的睡衣，擦拭过的头发自然地垂在肩上带着慵懒的湿意，路过冰箱拿了瓶苏打水一解干渴，顺带打开一旁的恒温箱，取了密封包装的药丸放进口袋，下楼走向别墅的后门——除了可以通向他自己都不常去的后院，还能径直而行，去往一座小小的别院，一般人会当做储藏室或者备用间的地方。  
一楼地方不大，干干净净，堆放着他制作玩偶的各种材料，橡木楼梯链接的二楼则宽敞了不少，一扇紧锁的密码金属门和这栋建筑显得是那么格格不入。门边有监控，其实Loki的手机和电脑上都有，只不过他如果时时刻刻盯着屏幕，恐怕就没有时间工作了。  
解药很贵，养一个健康的男人也很费钱，更何况他还养得精细，从吃到用，甚至连睡衣内裤都用不得廉价的。  
屏幕中，屋里的男人暂停了手中的游戏手柄，坐回椅子上捂着自己的心口，钝痛与飙升的心率让他十分难受，从一个温和开朗的性格变成今天的暴躁残忍也是在所难免。  
Loki布满细碎伤痕的手指在成像清晰的面板上轻轻摩挲着，他有着真正的触不可及，无论是不工作时都抱着的“Thor”玩偶，还是现在触摸着仅拥有电子热度的影像。  
他早就得到Thor的身体了，但每一次！每一次最近距离的接触，自己的双手都会被束缚起来，不能拥抱，连触碰都极为奢侈…  
指尖下的人再次被缩短间隔的疼痛折磨，仰起头靠在椅背上攫取着大量的氧气来等待这一阵剧痛的过去，缓慢滑动的喉结无不说明着他无力的煎熬…  
移开手指来到密码锁，Loki按下有磨损痕迹的四个数字，开了门进屋又合上它，亲昵地和Thor打了声招呼，询问着他午餐是否合口味。  
“托你的福…足不出户也能吃遍天下美食…就是不够新鲜…”抬眼凝视着面前的人，Thor的眼里是恨，但急促的呼吸却出卖着他的痛苦。  
和那尊玩偶一样的脸，一样的异色瞳孔，一真，一假。  
Loki的手是行业里的珍宝，没有在Thor的眼眶上留下难看的疤痕，但于Thor而言，那是一场生不如死的噩梦，时刻提醒他不要把这个心理变态的人惹急。  
此刻节节攀升的毒性召唤出了他的求生欲，不惜像个红灯区的男妓一样用那些Omega老板们喜欢的信息素去勾引诱惑。  
是的，他清楚Loki拒绝不了他的味道，亦如他拒绝不了自己对生与自由的向往。  
“你也就在这种时候会乖一点，你知道我多希望你乖得时间长一些…可我又偏偏见不得你难受…”  
往Thor嘴里塞下一颗药，人形师贪婪地抚摸着男人漂亮的薄唇，想要就此亲吻，但终究是被恢复了力量的人扯着头发拉开了距离。  
“疼…你就不能对我温柔一点吗？”握住那只用力的手，Loki安抚着将它拿开，“我好吃好喝地养着你，给你解药救你的命，又让你每次都这么爽，没有情分至少也客气点嘛~”  
“就这点恩惠也能让我失去一只眼睛和自由作为代价？”冷笑着捏住Loki的下颌骨，Thor恨不能就这样捏碎，“毒药也是你喂给我的。”  
“可谁让你不愿意乖乖留下了陪我过一辈子…”  
拨开掐疼了骨头的手，Loki也不畏惧，他知道Thor想要活下去也想要自由，不会杀了自己，最多就是在他身上发泄一点恨意。  
“我又想你了…就来看你了。”抽掉Thor睡袍的带子，灵巧的手抚摸起那身他怎么也雕刻不出的肌肉，“我只给你准备睡衣多方便呀…”  
Loki知道这个男人憎恶自己的触碰，与其造成更多的不愉快不如主动避免，将抽出的衣带交给Thor，Loki向他伸出了自己并拢的手腕。  
指尖的斑驳疤痕和浮现淡蓝血管的白皙手腕内侧很容易让人产生欲望，不管是性欲还是凌虐欲。  
没有留情地绑缚让Loki难受地皱起眉头，紧得只能让他小臂贴合地弯曲在胸前，勉强保持住平衡扶着Thor的身体跪下，拉开睡袍下仅有的一条内裤。  
虽然不曾被标记，但只尝试过Thor信息素的人形师是着迷于这个Alpha的，他不介意为Thor口交，也不介意Thor的粗暴，他的嘴恐怕口交的技术要比接吻更好。  
Loki喜欢感受沉睡的性器在他口腔中一点点变大变硬，至少Thor是无法违背自己身体的意志的，他甚至清楚这根阴茎哪里比较敏感，比如每当他用力吸吮龟头和铃口的时候，Thor总会发出餍足的喘息而后按住他的脖子逼他吞得更深…  
只是Thor好像不喜欢被口交到结束，通常都是在Loki呜咽着流泪之时抽出，不管不顾他的呛咳将他拖拽起来扔进床里，各种体位都有过。  
不过今天显然是个有些屈辱的后入式。  
“看在我自觉做前戏的份上，对我温柔点…”  
褪下Loki没有系紧抽带的睡裤，并直接扯掉了里面多余的内裤，Thor赫然发现一个白色的成人玩具正插在双臀间的小穴里作为扩张使用。  
“你用这么小的假东西是在侮辱我还是挑衅我？”抓着仿真的睾丸底座，Thor搅动起这根玩具，没有任何的温柔可言。  
“你太大了嘛…我得自己先准备一下…嗯…”Loki咬下痛苦的呻吟，继续着他的放荡之词，“用更大的尺寸撑松了你就不觉得爽了…”  
“是哦…”  
渐渐停下手里的动作，Thor心生一计，他不相信这个变态的人形师没有怕的。  
“其实你可以有让我更爽的办法…”俯身拨开Loki颈间的黑发，Thor故意用唇磨蹭着他永远都不会咬开的腺体，“你愿意为我试试吧？”  
“当然…我这么喜欢你…”主动仰起头去迎合，Loki只盼着Thor会有一时的冲动将他标记。  
“这样还喜欢吗？”贴合着假阴茎，Thor将自己的性器挤进那个窄小的洞穴里，耳边是Loki的呜咽，身下则是抖如糠筛的肉体。  
Loki开始有些后悔自己为了能好受一些而做的事前准备工作，他不应该忘记身后的男人有多恨他，只要不弄死他，一定会想尽办法折磨自己…  
“拿…拿出来…”  
“不要。”  
忍受着被挤压的胀痛，Thor将自己的阴茎整根没入，撑平了那个浅色小穴周围的每一条褶皱，让一个和他发生了无数次关系的Omega痛到咬破了自己的唇…  
“疼吗？把我留在这里以后我也都会这样对你的…”  
Loki疼得根本说不出一个字，低低的啜泣可以让任何人都心生怜悯，独独除了Thor，那个被人形师剜去右眼喂下每隔一周就会发作的毒药的代理商。  
“你看你根本就受不了的…”推了推假体，其实Thor也很难受与这个淫乱的橡胶制品共存，“不怕我把你玩死吗？”  
“唔…啊…”痛苦的呻吟颤抖得无助又可怜，Loki能够雕刻出完美人形的双手深深陷入柔然的浴袍面料之中，手背的青筋浮起，指尖也因为用力而充血泛红，被Thor骂淫荡的性器此刻也疼得缩回了小小的状态。  
Loki模糊的视线看到Thor手伸向了床里玩具盒，漂亮得不像男人的手指在其中翻找着，消毒液的味道让Loki从混沌中勉强清醒了一些，虚弱地拒绝着：“不…不要这个…Thor…”  
虽然他也会在Thor对自己的性虐中产生快感甚至高潮，但绝对不包括这个带有电流的锁精环…  
“没关系，我喜欢就行了。”  
Omega的沙哑哭腔Thor置若罔闻，径自将手中的金属环套在了那个低垂却十分娇小可爱的疲软阴茎根部，同时也抽离了折磨着两个人的白色性爱玩具，Thor亲眼看见Omega的小穴翻出一些粉色的嫩肉，随后又迅速缩合紧紧咬着他的性器…  
如果Loki不是一个变态，或许他们也有在一起的可能性吧，至少从身体的契合度来说，他们相配无比。  
掐住这具常年不见阳光而显得病态的腰身，Thor冷漠地抽送着自己的欲望，毫不收敛地在Omega浅显的敏感点和深处的腔口肆意顶弄，让Loki反反复复在高潮的边缘徘徊，又碍于那个金属圈的遏制得不到解放，含糊地喊着Thor的名字，浑浑噩噩地说这些羞耻的请求…  
“操射我…Thor…嗯…还不够…”  
濡湿的水声浇灌着两个人的听觉，Thor几次差点因为太过湿润而滑出Loki的小穴，过多的淫液也会顺着Loki的穴口流淌到阴茎和大腿根，正因如此，床上的玩具箱里永远都不会有润滑液这件多余的物品。  
Loki实在有些坚持不住，意识混沌中只好努力地收缩着内壁给予Alpha刺激，逼着Thor深深埋进柔软神秘的宫腔做最后的冲刺。

粗暴的成结令Omega颤抖，明知被结住无处可逃，却还是本能地做出了向前爬的动作，换来的无疑是生殖腔内的疼痛和Thor无情的拖拽。  
“疼…Thor…轻点…弄坏以后…唔…”  
“谁会想和你这种变态有孩子？”狠狠掌掴了一下紧绷的臀肉，Thor被猛地咬紧，射得无比痛快，“想多了吧！不过你愿意怀孕就怀吧，每天泡在这些毒物里，我倒想看看你能保得住多久。”  
说着Thor俯下身子，刻意逗弄着敏感的颈后腺体，甚至还伸出舌尖去触碰那个热烫的部位。  
“标记我…Thor…标记我…”  
牙齿轻轻摩擦着Omega的腺体，Thor恶意地延长了折磨和侮辱Loki的时间，即使耳边难以克制的呻吟和哭泣着实令人心动。  
“下辈子都不可能。”  
射满了Omega的宫腔，在结体消失之前，Thor的手一直在套弄Loki半硬的性器，却在自己抽离温暖肉穴的瞬间打开了锁精环上的开关。  
强制高潮的感觉是夹杂着兴奋、痛苦和屈辱的，Thor明知道这样做没有什么意义，也改变不了Loki的想法，但看着埋葬自己自由的Omega蜷缩着高潮，乳头没有触碰就挺立得殷红，眼角无法自控得湿润着，也算是唯一无趣的乐趣。

每周的这一天，Loki都不会离开这间屋子。  
他逼过Thor和自己相拥而眠，也被Thor发泄到天亮过，极偶尔的情况下，他们也会聊上几句，可惜一个主动与社会脱节的人和一个被动与社会脱节的人并不能有太多的话题。  
次日，Loki早于Thor醒来，在他眼睛上留下充满迷恋和爱意的吻后重新锁上房门。  
去工作、去为Thor准备这一周的美食，等待下一个Thor需要他的日子…

时间又过去了两年，Loki此期间流产了三次，Thor从开始的讥讽到了后来连听都懒得听。  
他的身体越来越敏感，有过短暂的孕育让Loki通常几分钟就会被Thor弄得高潮。  
可Thor现在连在床上羞辱他的兴趣都没有了，要做就自己上来动，不想给我解药也随你，死了都比活在你身边好。  
他前前后后花了五年的时间…没有让这个男人真正屈服，反而是让他最后连活下去的意志都渐渐丧失…

窗外烈阳灼蚀着空气，而人形师的秘密房间依然黑暗阴冷。  
“嗯…Thor…再深一点…求你…嗯…”骑坐在男人身上，Loki酸软的腰已经不能支撑住自己还未满足的发情期欲望，只能去恳求Thor来给予他更多，“难受…帮帮我…Thor…”  
Loki喜欢叫这个被自己囚禁了五年的男人名字，可他几乎从未听过他叫自己…  
基本上，变态是Thor用来代替他名字的称呼。  
他给Thor下的毒的解药有效期只有五年，被他藏在那个玩偶的身体里，心脏的位置，明天这颗药就会失效。  
他本可以选择任它失效。  
然而很遗憾，Thor没有爱上他，他却对不爱自己的人越陷越深…

“吻我。”吐露着舌尖上的药丸又收回口中，Loki横下心决定最后再无耻一回，“在我吞下去之前…唔…”  
主动的亲吻实则只是一场掠夺，Thor越是想要抢下代表自由的解药，越是被Loki逃得游刃有余，所以他试着去用舌尖勾勒Loki软热的舌，舔舐那个碰一碰就很敏感的口腔，温柔的交缠让输赢瞬间有了倾向，清苦味道的药丸最终逗留进了Thor的口中，失去的仅仅是外层没有任何作用的糖衣…  
Loki没有追逐到这个吻。  
他坚持了、引诱了、逼迫了，也放弃了…

夏季多雨，在电闪雷鸣的天气，Loki将这个被自己囚禁了五年的男人送到了门口。  
Thor承诺他不会报警，但永远不会再和Loki相见。  
人形师在门口抱了抱第一次没有拒绝他亲密行为的人。  
“很遗憾，我没有患上斯德哥尔摩综合症。”回抱着怀中的人，Thor的眼睛却贪婪地望着已经有些陌生的街道。  
Thor离开的那一年深秋，阴森的别墅里，人形师多了一个玩偶。  
皙白的身体，墨黑的发，棕色的左眼…  
碧色的右眼。  
它和那个轻微老化的玩偶每天都会腻在一起。  
相拥、相伴、同床共枕…

 

“疯了吧？”  
纸牌闪过一丝光芒后完全嵌入了收藏册的纸张，Thor起身揉了揉感觉有些酸软的腰，他已经记不太清Loki设下的牌境中的具体内容，只知道这张牌的故事糟糕透顶。  
“还有九张牌，Loki…”翻转着指尖的最新一张，Thor说得咬牙切齿，“抓到你可能不仅仅是你一个星期都要在床上度过这么简单了…”  
心有余悸地仔细看着手中的纸牌，Thor希望这张只有枪械的画面不会再是个变态又血腥的悲剧故事。  
“喵~”  
窗外停了只黑猫，皮毛光亮，绿色的眼睛璀璨耀目。  
Thor开窗让它跳了进来，但是很快又有些后悔。  
“算了吧，你并不会这么蠢变成只一眼就能看出来是你的猫。”蹲下身温柔地摸了摸黑猫的背颈，Thor决定去附近的卖场买一些猫粮和罐头回来，“不过你和Loki很像，他回来一定会同意养你的。”  
“喵…”  
“嘿！别扑！！”见猫咪追赶起家里的一只蚊子，Thor当即拦住了它，“万一Loki变成虫子了呢？别抓了，乖…”  
“喵？”  
我法力耗损太严重，只能变成一只猫，不回家难道你让我去和流浪猫争地盘吗？好好好，我就待在家里坐看你怎么被剩下的九张牌搞到肾虚。

 

☆给炉石玩家的彩蛋  
【8费，5护甲，法师职业英雄卡。战吼：召唤两个1/6并具有嘲讽的玩偶，英雄技能：2费，造成两点伤害，并冻结目标】

预告：忠心耿耿的黑道保镖Thor和酷爱纹身的大佬Loki


	5. 4/12 劳菲森的私人保镖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告！请阅读使用说明，如有不适的内容请直接撤离该页面  
> 【第四张卡牌的使用说明：双性、ABO】

4/12 劳菲森的私人保镖

古旧的街巷被绵绵的阴雨冲刷了好几日，穿梭的脚步走过都会带起噼啪的水花，晶莹通透得不带泥污。并不名贵的绿植吸收了太多的雨水总会回馈清香的味道，将几日前留下的血腥味掩盖得很好。  
这条巷子的深处有家店，黑与白的简单门面干净利落毫无累赘感，甚至连店名都没有，但隔三差五就会来两位熟客，进去的永远都是黑头发的那一个，而金发的健壮男人总是守在门外，杜绝一下偶尔想要进入的客人。  
今天门口又站着金发的那位，屋檐很短，不足以让他避开所有的雨，风吹过带去的水滴会零星地打湿他的鞋面、发丝和烟卷。  
撑伞路过的年轻女人可能是着迷他那头浅浅的金发，没忍住多看了两眼，但是很快就低头匆匆离去，所有搭讪的念头全部终结在那双带着深海寒意的眼眸，加上烟草缭绕出的朦胧，更加像是黑夜升于海面的白雾，充满神秘和未知，令人看着就心生畏惧。  
男人是Laufey家的现任家主Loki Laufeyson的私人保镖，说好听了是保镖，说得残忍一点，他的存在只是为了Loki…  
贴身的暗杀他要负责护Loki周全，如果有更加危险的争夺，不管是锋利的刀刃还是子弹，他永远都是Loki最后一道防线。  
可他心甘情愿奉献所有的忠诚甚至性命给Loki，这个让他从八岁开始就迷恋的人。  
背着书包的小孩子从Thor面前经过，显然童心未泯对于跳水花很乐此不疲，却苦了身后一直撑伞的家长。  
好像他和Loki的初见，也是这么大吧？  
望着远去的父子背影，Thor听着雨声渐渐陷入了回忆…

二十年前——  
阿斯加德学院的小学分部，太阳落山前已经变得空空荡荡，宝贝们都各自回了家，图书馆也送走了最后一个喜欢看书的孩子而闭了馆，然而在隐蔽的角落，霸凌和欺辱却没有被落日照耀。  
小男孩因为推搡而跌坐在角落，他还有点胖胖的，制服已经沾了泥土，大大的蓝眼睛倔强地噙着泪水忍住哭泣的冲动。  
“你是女孩子吧！”身体已经进入了初步发育阶段的男生掐着小孩子稚嫩的脸颊，一手还拉扯着漂亮的金色发丝，旁边的同伴则是递过去了写有名字的标牌，“Thor…Odinson？这可是个男孩子的名字啊。”  
“我本来就是男孩子！”努力地拉开捏痛了自己的手，却因为年龄的悬殊无法逃离自己头发被撕扯的疼痛。  
“叫声哥哥我以后就罩着你啊~”  
Thor只是承受着头皮的刺痛缄默不言，他也许还不懂得违背尊严这些原则性的道理，但称呼如此恶劣的人一声哥哥，是怎么都办不到的。  
“听说Odin家很有钱哦！”同伴所知道的信息似乎要比欺凌者更详细一些，不怀好意地明示着，“搞定这个小少爷我们会有很多钱花吧？”  
不学无术的坏孩子没有办法抵挡金钱的诱惑，况且他们更是讨厌一切比他们耀眼、美丽的东西，比如这双托帕石都不及的蓝眼睛，还有月光赐予过祝福般的金发。  
他们以自己六七岁的年纪优势开始攻击毫无还手之力的小男孩，扯断他数根金发，撕裂即使被污泥弄脏依然整整齐齐的制服，翻出书包里印着卡通人物的钱夹，优越家庭的孩子钱包也总会鼓一点，让欺凌者更是红了眼。  
“还有小相机哎！”有着小天使翅膀的书包被大开拉链倒出了全部物品，尽管只是个普通的胶卷相机，做工质地上也要更精美一些。  
然而这样可爱的器材却成了坏孩子玩弄的道具，他们毫不疼惜交胶卷地对着Thor亮着闪光灯，将他只穿了一条粉蓝色内裤和绒绒棉袜的样子歪歪斜斜地收纳进了相机之中。  
很明显他们对于欺负弱小很熟练，小孩子没有成熟理智的心态，打怕了，自然首选是自保而不是告状，日后也只会乖乖地奉送上金钱和礼物来换取皮肉免遭责难。  
可是欺善怕恶是劣根，当拿着相机还在玩耍的初中生被人按着头砸在树干上的时候，其他同伴见到鲜血本能的也就双腿发了软。  
木棍打在执着Thor头发的坏学生背上，掀起的灰尘几乎直晃人眼睛，可根本没有给予任何反抗的机会，来人朝着对方的膝盖便是一脚。  
三个十四岁孩子的合力反击仅仅在短时间内就以躺在地上哀嚎而告终，解围的人看上去也不过是同龄，捡起掉落的相机，打开后盖取出胶卷拉开，让胶片在夕阳下彻底损毁，也不忘拿回不属于他们的钞票。  
见停了手，作恶的男孩们费力地爬起来，互相对视着打算赶紧开溜。  
“站住。”高个子的黑发男孩叫住了想要逃跑的人，“回去以后说什么？”  
“摔…摔的…”第一个反应过来的施暴者说完，其他人自是纷纷跟着附和。  
“对，摔的…我们以后再也不欺负他了…对…对不起…”  
“滚。”  
处理完这些品行不良的学生，解围者才有机会转身看那个瑟瑟发抖衣不蔽体的小孩子，捡起那些泞泥不堪的制服，无奈地皱了眉，脱去自己的外套包裹住惊魂未定的人，他的衣服对于八岁的男孩来说大了不少，直接当做袍子也不过分。  
“要我送你回家吗？”整理着凌乱的金发，男孩温柔得不像有刚刚将人揍得流血的凶残。  
Thor拼命点了点头，他就是想要无条件地信赖保护了自己的人：“我叫Thor Odinson，你送我回家，我可以给你我最喜欢的零食。”  
“好啊，可是从现在起，有人欺负你就要学会还手哦~”收拾起四散的书本和文具，男孩将它们一一塞回包里，并细心地拍掉了落叶和污垢，“不是每次都有人来救你的。”  
说完备着包在自己的左肩上，黑发的男生伸出手去牵Thor：“走吧，送你回家。”  
“我可以叫你哥哥吗？”  
握紧那只瘦白微微发凉却充满力量的手，Thor抬头对上被余晖衬成金绿色的眼眸：“你要什么我都可以给你的，让我跟着你玩儿吧，大哥哥。”  
年少闲暇，意气风发，左右不过十几岁的孩子，没有拒绝有人认自己兄长的道理。  
“好啊，以后我每天都送你回家，你下课也可以来找我玩。”  
“我会每天都给你带好吃的，大哥哥。”Thor还有点肉肉的手牵得更牢，生怕这个大哥哥会反悔，“你叫什么名字呀？”  
“Loki.”感受着小孩子温暖的小手，男孩也觉得深秋不再那么寒冷，“Loki Laufeyson.”  
“那就是Loki哥哥啦！”

那个黄昏，Thor八岁，Loki十四岁。  
而“Loki哥哥”这个称呼，Thor从那天起叫了十年，十年后的Loki继承了Laufey家，年纪轻轻就成了阿斯加德最大黑帮的领袖，他不能够再肆无忌惮地喊“Loki哥哥”，只能成了“Mr. Laufeyson”…  
Thor没有因为这个身份而疏远，反倒是从那天起，他接受了魔鬼式的训练，只为了能够离Loki越来越近，因为已经成年分化成Alpha的他，明白了几年之前，他偷偷去Loki家里玩的时候，看到他的Loki哥哥被一个凶恶的男人压在床里欺负是怎样一回事。  
他必须强大起来，取代能够和Loki亲密的人。  
别人可能需要五年、十年才能做的事，Thor只花了三年，他不在乎自己断过几次肋骨，被人打吐血过多少次，又是多少个夜晚因为肌肉的剧烈疼痛而失眠。  
但是他终究是成功了，设计陷害了Loki当时身边的保镖取而代之，让自己成了唯一知道Loki秘密的人——阿斯加德黑帮的领袖是个Omega，一个永远只能将自己伪装成Alpha的可怜身份。  
每个季节更替的时候，他都会成为临时标记Loki的人，让自己的信息素成为这个男人的保护伞，而他也甘之如饴地打着针剂将自己伪装成普普通通的Beta，这样的方式，算至今日，已经走过七年了，他还活着，而且还活在Loki的身边，只是也许永远都不能真正成为Loki的Alpha，他不知道自己哪天就会死在枪林弹雨中，没有彻底的标记，Loki就还可以有下一个来为他掩藏身份的人…

抬腕看看表，推算时间也差不多了，Thor推门进去，走过接待厅进到最里面的一间屋子。  
他估计得刚刚好，纹身的师傅完成了最后一笔，抬头见Thor进来，起身递给他一包软膏和纱布，自己则收拾好了器具去了别的屋子。  
清洗了手，Thor给仰躺着的人腰间新纹身抹上了软膏，他可以做到下手轻得不让Loki产生任何感觉。  
“好看吗？”  
“好看。”Thor悄悄地往上拉了一些Loki的裤子，因为位置特殊，他今天连内裤也没有穿，好在长裤是高腰的，纹身的过程也一直有毛巾遮着，不会暴露Loki的隐私，“但是你该考虑适可而止了。”  
Loki身上大大小小有很多处纹身，其实都很好看，特别是右手各指上的和手背处的抽象原石系列，在他抽烟或者拿枪的时候尤为带感。但这不是上瘾的理由，他纵然可以放任Loki用这些图腾花纹将自己皙白的皮肤掩盖，可Loki依赖疼痛和伤痕解压的方式着实不可取。  
“那我能怎么办呢？别为难我了，就这么点嗜好。”  
贴好纱布，Loki起身整理衣服，让Thor去签了单，他短暂的快乐时光就此结束，马上又要回去面对勾心斗角和无限的纷争。  
盼着他死或者他让位的人太多了，无奈又都是牵一发而动全身的角色，他还差几口气才能将这些人彻底扳倒撼动。父亲当年死得太过突然，只想安心做个纨绔多金的黑二代却被临危受命，最开始的那几年，他每天都在恐慌和紧张中度过，轻信了一些歹毒的阴谋，也托付了不少口蜜腹剑的人，Laufey家不缺忠心耿耿的追随者，Loki今天渐渐稳固的地位和成长却是踏着鲜血尸骨得来的。  
他有两个生意不做，贩毒和买卖人口，用Loki自己的话说，就算做坏人，也要做个心里有数的坏人，万一落网也不会因为这两个罪名在监牢里被人打到求死不能。  
可这也成了断送很多人财路的一次杀伐。  
Odin家和他有正规生意上的往来，但可笑的却是那个老头子还以为他儿子做着正经的工作呢…  
Loki半躺在副驾驶上看着专心开车的男人。  
且不说这个小少爷在他身边出生入死，随时可能丧命，单单是私生活，Thor也只是多年来解决他性需求和发情期的工具，以及为自己信息素造假的人…  
他对Thor并非没有感情，但是世界上最遥远的距离恐怕就是我把你当弟弟你却把想和我做伴侣。

回去等着Loki处理和谈判的事情只了结了一半，他没有兴趣留讨厌的人在家共进晚餐，何况Thor在路上就提醒过他今天是临时标记的日子。  
当天色暗下之后不久，层层把关的庄园安静得只剩下观赏泉水的潺潺声和护卫保镖来回巡逻的脚步声，主人休息的楼层空留下几盏壁灯，卧室的门紧闭着上了锁，将室内的一切声音和味道全都死死地隔绝…

“嗯…你可真棒…宝贝儿…”发情期的Omega双腿大开靠在小牛皮的沙发里，下半身一丝不挂暴露着他的双穴和阴茎，上身的高定西服却一丝不苟。  
内裤腰线的位置刚刚刺了新的纹身，现在还有点红肿，为他口交的Alpha小心翼翼地避让着。  
“舔我的阴蒂宝贝儿…”Loki布满抽象图形刺青的手指插进Alpha金发中，拉扯的力道因为发情而变得极像调情，“你的舌头需要再用力一点…嗯…”  
Thor的下巴和金色胡茬上沾满了带有Omega信息素的淫液，舌头听话地从阴茎根部下移到早已红润濡湿的小穴，抬手轻轻分开紧闭却又急不可耐的缝隙，去撩拨之前也刺激过此时更加充血的蜜豆…  
Loki在满足的时候从不会压抑自己的声音，性感却不高亢的情欲呻吟几乎就是Alpha的诱导剂，况且这里是他唯一不用硬撑着装一个Alpha的自由之地了…  
“嗯啊…别停下…唔…快点…”  
下身的湿润度在Loki高潮的时候明显又增加了不少，待这一阵酥爽到大腿根都发抖的快感过去，Loki拉扯着Alpha密软的金发迫使他停止，却在下一个瞬间用性器又重新堵上了他的嘴。  
发情期的Omega需要各种快感和刺激来缓解酷刑一般的热潮。  
所以Thor朝那个满是汁液的小穴中插进去两指的时候，没有感受到一点阻碍，有的只是软滑和高温的吸附，紧紧包裹着他分明的骨节、能捏断别人喉咙的指腹。  
可Thor的手指只会做出让Loki舒服的温柔抽弄和按压，除非是这个Omega要求他用力一些，否则他断然是压抑自己也不可能放纵欲望。  
“吞深一点…”Loki没有力气去挺动他的腰，但他还可以用言语去要求，“是你…技术变差了…还是开始敷衍我了…嗯…”  
质疑很快被缩紧的口腔所消除，除此之外Thor在他阴道内稍有弯曲的手指也不断供给着递增的快感，Loki要给这敲击心脏的感觉折磨疯了，扯着金发的手也终是松开，继而握住了Thor的手腕，他用不上力去阻止，只是单纯地想要抓住令他有安全感的地方。他每一次在高潮消散的时候都会因为毛孔张开而浑身发冷，他想，可他却知道不该去寻求Alpha的拥抱和抚慰…  
Thor在吞咽下味道并不浓烈的精液之后用舌头去清理了还留有余液的铃口，每舔一下都会看到大开着双腿的Omega颤抖着呻吟出声，抽离出手指的小穴也多上了一小汩蜜液，洇湿身下的绒面沙发。  
Loki当然不会因为这样就满足，仅仅如此也无法让他在天亮以后能重新带着Alpha的信息素出现在众人面前。  
“今天可以给你选择姿势…”松着自己的领口，Loki说话的气息还不是很稳，声音低低的也带着沙沙的慵懒质感，“你喜欢我跪着的姿势对吧…”  
其实Thor从来不会强迫和要求Loki什么，但不计其数的性事里，作为一个敏感的Omega，每一次用这样的体位来做爱的时候，Loki总能察觉出身后男人粗重一些的喘息和相对短的射精时间。  
没有一个Alpha会讨厌这种完全臣服的姿势吧？将能够被侵占的穴口全部暴露给他掌控玩弄，极尽想要被安抚的阴茎只能依靠自己使不上力的套弄来勉强缓解，两颗硬挺的乳头也唯有去磨蹭身下的床单、衣物或是其他布料获取快感，却怎么也比不上Alpha亲手的撩拨，可惜最后依然会不太满足地高潮出来…  
Loki无暇脱去沾了汗水的衣服，才恢复了少量的力气，直接在沙发上找了个舒服的位置伏下身子，在有限的范围内尽可能地分开双腿，双穴早已湿透，兴奋地等待Alpha的巨大性器将它们填满，尤其是刚刚一直被冷落的后穴，Loki甚至伸手过去自己触摸着那片湿滑浅浅地扩张…  
然而Thor却从沙发上一把捞起了这个发情的人，Loki修长的身形和不显分量的体重有点失调，所以非常方便被抱起来。两个人靠得太近，一呼一吸之间，各自真实的信息素味道终于是卸下了伪装、挣脱了控制，相互交缠着挤压出浓烈的情欲。  
Thor将人抱进了柔软宽敞的大床，亲自去为Loki脱掉了凌乱的上衣，锁骨下方的纹身是一条拉链，被汗水浸得墨色饱和又泛着水光而看起来更加真实，也难怪Loki只认准那么一家店，头发有些花白的老板总是能达到Loki的诉求，不管是有想法有意义而为之，还是单纯的只为了好看和发泄。  
屋内没有关灯，Loki躺在床上可以将Alpha看得清清楚楚，不需要用力就自然呈现的腹肌能保证Thor干上他一夜都不累，而深陷的人鱼线交汇的正下方，更是让Loki看着就淫穴发湿的粗长阴茎，饱满而笔直，几条血管也是充满了狰狞。  
Loki的大脑被欲望已经鞭笞得混沌不清，不管Thor是去填满他哪一个肉穴，都完全不够。  
“我想我还需要一个玩具…”眼神朝着床边的柜子瞄了一眼，“帮我选一个好吗？”  
Thor忍下现在就想占有Loki的冲动，拉开柜子挑了个没有多余底座和扶手的小巧按摩棒，虽然设计极简，但该有的功能和浮于玩具柱身的凸点一样都不少。  
“你希望它用套还是我用？”翻找了一圈，Thor无奈地发现他们只剩下一只安全套了。  
“给它用…”Loki根本等不了再去给玩具做清洁的功夫，他身体的每一个细胞仿佛都在被这该死的发情期支配，也许常年的临时标记会和抗生素一样有耐药性，他最近两年的发情期可谓一次比一次饥渴，“只剩一个你也不够…”  
尽管不愿意放任Loki不喜欢安全套的习惯，可小小的意外摆在了眼前，Thor没得选。  
仅剩的安全套被用在了按摩棒上面，连润滑液都不需要涂抹，否则以Loki的湿润程度绝对可以让玩具滑出他的身体。  
“放进来吧…”主动拨开自己湿软的穴口，Loki没有意识地舔舔唇角，渴望着那个即将在他身体里震动发热的家伙。  
Thor顺从地听着Loki的指挥，但他却没有理会Loki让他放好就打开开关的要求，而是抬高了Omega的臀，将那两条任他摆弄的长腿圈在了自己腰上，抚着自己有些胀痛的阴茎撑开更为紧窒的后穴，极慢也极温柔地看着它被吞没才按下玩具的开关，这并不算长的时间里，Loki要求他快一点进来的声音已变得微弱又急促…  
“你真有…有着世界上最棒的阴茎…”Loki眯上眼睛抓着耳边的枕头，感谢自己还有不应期这种东西，不然就刚刚那一下碾压敏感点的深入碰撞和按摩棒同时的高频振动，他非得射得一塌糊涂。  
“可你还是需要塞一个玩具…”和按摩棒会置气，这大概是Thor唯一展现出他也有占有欲的时刻了，身下的动作不由地加重了力道，但依然保持在满足自己又不会弄疼Loki的范围内。  
“别废话了…留着你的力气好好干我…”缩紧屁股夹了几下，Loki要给这个温柔的Alpha一些刺激，“操不哭我的话我以后要换人了…”  
“别的都好说，只有这个不行，Loki…”  
宽大有力的手掌托着Omega的大腿根部没有任何的困难，Thor用这个能让自己看得清楚的角度开始狠狠地抽插，偶尔会故意地推一推前面那个小穴里的按摩棒，逼得Loki阴茎不得不很快地硬起来，又在他剧烈的律动中很快地吐露出白浊…  
而那个被高潮彻底弄得失了神的Omega只剩下淫靡的呻吟，自己捻弄着乳尖，断断续续地说着不要停下来，快用那根厉害的阴茎操坏他…

“唔…Thor…射在里面…射在里面…我明天去吃药…嗯…别停下…”已经完全失去时间概念的Omega唯一能感知到的是带给他无限快感的性器应该到了快要释放的边缘，于是拼命地将自己和Thor贴得更紧，Loki双手即使没有多少力气，也死死捏住了Thor的臀，他这一次的发情期简直浪荡得过火，只想让Alpha灼热的精液灌进他的最深处他的生殖腔。  
“别闹。”  
Thor皱起了眉，他的理智几乎就在Loki的要求下崩塌，强忍住射进去的冲动拉开了那双手，几十下的猛烈抽插给了Loki发不出声音却湿了双眼的高潮，才整根撤离出来将浓稠的液体留在了床单上，有那么几滴溅到了Loki的大腿根。  
直到他平复之后Loki的高潮才算是结束，虚弱地哼哼着难受。  
Thor赶紧去关掉了还在运作的按摩棒，抓着仅露出的底端准备直接取出来，但湿滑的玩具却遭到了不小的阻力。  
“别！疼…”Loki下意识地合起腿，刚刚的高潮时间太长了，他不断收缩的雌穴将这个玩具咬得有些太紧，“让我放松下来…把它排出来…”  
Loki抬起湿润的睫毛面露难色，请求的声音也带着羞耻：“帮我一下…”  
还是第一次看到这个男人有如此可爱的表情，Thor也难得冲动地俯身吻了他，手掌温柔地落在Loki的小腹上揉着，帮他缓解紧绷。  
但显然亲吻并没有太大的作用，安静的玩具还是纹丝不动，Thor只得不舍地离开Loki的唇，舔弄起他的下巴、锁骨，最终停留的地方还是Loki敏感的乳头，舌尖哪怕是轻轻地拨弄打圈都会让Loki控制不住喉咙而发出餍足的呻吟。  
床单濡湿的面积又扩大了小半圈，Loki扶着一小截在体外的玩具底部，依靠Thor的各种安抚放松着小腹，被高潮累得发麻的小穴和内壁努力地收缩着用力一点点吞吐那根令他羞耻极了的按摩棒。  
“我真像…嗯…在生个孩子…”敏感的内壁完全能感觉到有着纹路和浮点的玩具在以磨人的缓慢速度退出，Loki暗暗发誓今后绝对不会再让这个东西出现在他的卧室。  
“会有那一天的。”  
停下了自己的舔舐，Thor伸手帮着Loki取出了按摩棒，包裹在上面的安全套布满了透明的汁液，如果以量来计算，恐怕比他射精的量都要多…  
“每次和你做爱我都觉得自己像个强奸年轻Alpha的变态老男人…”Loki试着去合上他的双腿，然而肌肉却不受控制地在打着颤，他只能继续淫荡地张着腿，反正一会儿还要重新夹着Thor的腰或是骑跨在他身上，何必要去做那么矫情的动作了。  
“你一点都不老。”细心地发现问题，Thor手法娴熟地按摩着僵硬的肌肉，“你至少有十年都没有变过样子了。”  
“是因为你二十年都没有变换过心思吧？”每当想起Thor执着要留在自己身边的理由，Loki的眼里都会染上一丝有温度的柔情和懊悔，他抚上Thor的脸，拇指没有特殊意图地摸索着年轻的肌肤，“我不知道给你解围到底是对是错…”  
“如果有一天，你不用再过这样勾心斗角的生活，而我也还活着，就一定会是对的。”  
没有给Loki回答的机会，Thor吻住他的同时再一次将他抱起，两个人就在浓烈的湿吻当中进了浴室，让黏腻的身体得到舒适的冲刷，如此这般，需要咬伤Loki才能完成的临时标记也会好受很多…

三年以后，那栋庄园已经易主，买下它的人支付给了Loki天文数字后也不知道这位家主身处何方，他并不清楚Laufeyson原来是阿斯加德最大的黑帮，他只知道卖给他庄园的黑发男人是个上市公司的总裁，一个…  
刚刚显怀的Omega…  
而这个Omega，此刻正在并不奢华却足足够四五个人居住的别墅室内泳池里泡着。  
他的身上还是有很多纹身，但最新的只有两处，一个是腰线上的，还有一个，在它锁骨拉链纹身的里面，技巧和手法必须相当的刁钻熟练才能纹出这种完全锁在其中的味道，而且没有一点模糊和偏差，可以清清楚楚看到是“THOR”这个名字…  
要说他们最后还是搞到一起…  
不，是走到一起的原因，应该是在那次的发情期之后两个月，一次资源的交易却暗藏杀机和叛徒，Loki被Thor送到安全区域交给心腹之后遭到了俘虏成为谈判的筹码。  
其实那次Loki损失的利益真的还挺多，当然他只要说一句你们随便杀就完全能够避免。  
可惜对方发来的视频里，那个披头散发浑身是伤被五花大绑连嘴巴也堵住的男人向他拼命摇头一心求死的模样，让Loki心中的天平立刻倾斜。  
二十年前是他救下的Thor，那即便是死，也只能死在他的手里。  
盘口丢了可以再打回来，生意让了可以再发展新的。相伴了二十年的人，也许他还没回味过来他们之间到底是什么感情，但是倘若Thor没了，他一定会连做人的底线也会跟着斩断，仇恨会让他义无反顾地变成只要能报仇就可以放弃一切的真正恶徒。  
Loki用四个盘口和两个最赚钱的生意换回了Thor，也从那天起，他走上了洗白的道路，失去了不计其数的东西，收获的却并不多。  
不过好在，二十多年的前半段他守护的人没有丢，健健康康地守护着他…  
反正搞也搞了那么多年，如今结个婚也算不上大事，而且Loki认真地想了想，让他换个人一起睡还是挺恶心的，至于Thor和别人睡？自己应该还没有到拿不动枪的年纪…

“还不出来吗？你又不会游泳，喜欢待在水里为什么不去浴缸泡着？”两个问句打断了Loki的冥想，金发的Alpha刚刮了胡子，这样看起来似乎是要比泳池里的人年轻了些许，他拿着柔软的浴巾在催促不愿上岸的人，“医生虽然说宝宝喜欢水，也没让你住在里面。”  
“你为什么要和一个怀孕的人讲道理？”Loki虽然还不太想出来，但依旧乖乖地上了扶梯，让Thor用浴巾裹上了自己。  
“我的错，看在我跑了五家超市才买到蓝莓果酱的份上，就原谅我吧？”  
怀孕的人各方面都会变得很奇怪，Thor还从不知道Loki会喜欢这么甜腻的东西，这换做平时恐怕连下咽都困难。  
“可以考虑，不过我明天不想吃这个了，我突然想念薯片的味道…”  
“这个好解决，我们晚上散步的时候就能搞定了。”Thor一手搂着Loki的肩，另一只手小心翼翼地摸了摸才有一点点隆起的腹部，“趁你还方便，下周我们去旅行吧？”  
“去哪儿？你不要给我选那种要走很多路只能看建筑风景的地方…”  
两人聊天的声音渐渐变小，池水晃动着也模糊了那对伴侣的背影，意识逐渐归位到身处幻境人的大脑…  
虽然Thor是被那只黑猫跳在脸上踩醒的。  
不知道是不是Loki的魔法越来越强的关系，还是这张卡牌的幻境太过火辣和甜蜜，他竟真的感到腰有些发酸，整个人也有点被榨了一个星期的虚脱感…  
倒是赖在家里不走的猫在吃了他两顿饭之后变得皮毛柔滑光亮，一双眼睛也像擦得通透的宝石。  
“咪…”肉爪踩踩Thor的胸口，黑猫示意他看看新的卡牌。  
“这是什么？”  
牌面中浓雾笼罩的地方似乎是一片无人的丛林，地面上遗落了一部看起来还挺昂贵的相机，液晶屏实在有些模糊，连看带猜的，Thor只能确定是个有着人形态的生物…  
从床中坐起，Thor大概是明白了Loki的套路，脑子里营造出了不少色情的想法，欲望直逼下腹而去。  
“你知道我那个名义上的弟弟有多辣吗？”Thor摸着猫咪的脑袋，心里盘算的是在完成这十二张牌的任务之后如何折腾Loki，“比起九界最强法师，九界最魅惑的神更适合他…”  
“喵？”  
屋外阳光正好，一声惨烈的男性哀嚎被吞噬得无影无踪。  
Loki坐在床尾舔着他的爪子，尾巴愉快地扇动了两下，刚刚对着Thor几乎快起了反应的地方一记飞扑应该不轻，虽然不至于坏掉，疼上半天倒是问题不大。  
九界最强法师不是我难道还是那帮魔法都玩不纯正的蝼蚁吗？

 

☆给炉石玩家的彩蛋  
劳菲森的私人保镖——传说随从卡牌，8费，8攻击力，8生命值。  
【吸血，为你的英雄承受致命一击如果死亡，变为2-2无法攻击的嘲讽】


	6. 5/12  密林深处的精灵

5/12 密林深处的精灵

“我这里快要没有信号了，但是请放心我一切都好。”  
约摸二十六、七的年轻探险家费力地重复着这句话，直到电话的那端给了确认的回答才算是如释重负，掏出背包里的水壶喝了两小口。  
给他打来电话关心的从来只有这一位同行，也许是单纯地出于友情，也有可能还掺杂了些许同为Omega的关心。  
在这大自然之外的世界，Omgea总是被不公平地对待，尽管他们数量不多，也要依靠他们来繁衍人类，然而现实的苛责和蔑视依然没有减少或好转，无论Omega们从事的是什么行业，都逃不开质疑、轻视、不服甚至打压。  
所以即使Loki Laufeyson作为一个探险家屡屡带回各种稀有的资料和照片，还是处在一个默默无闻和名声大噪之间的尴尬地位。  
他经常历经巨大危险换回来的成绩才能勉强收获赞誉，不过这也不算是件坏事，至少他能够借此逃离开勾心斗角又满是歧视的生活一段日子。  
沙漠不会因为你是Alpha而阿谀奉承、丛林不会畏惧强势的信息素、遗落在眼界之外的动物通常分得清善与恶。  
虽然…  
Loki拧上水壶的盖子无奈地叹着气，皱皱鼻子有些嫌弃他自己，环境有些时候真的可以用恶劣来形容了，像现在这样几天没有洗澡绝对是家常便饭。  
“我发誓这次回去一定要把头发剪了。”  
仅剩下一根皮筋，Loki扎上头发的时候向自己保证着这件事，随后利索地收拾好包裹行囊，踏着脚下新鲜的树叶朝丛林的深处继续前行，相机的带子缠绕在他右手腕上，方便一路捕捉有价值的画面。  
大约在深入行走了两个小时之后，Loki发现完全无需依赖网络和电子的指南针失灵得诡异，无论他怎么调整方位都无济于事，哪怕是从包里翻找出的另外两个崭新的备用指南针。  
在巨大的森林里迷失了方位可不是什么有趣的事。  
Loki抬头想要依靠太阳辨别方向，然而遮天蔽日的树木仅仅是吝啬地给予了一些光亮。  
这让Loki产生了一丝绝望的情绪，愣在原地万分踌躇——赌一把干脆再往深处走还是搏一搏找寻回头的路。  
前者伴随着未知的恐惧与危险。  
可是后者…  
一无所获地回去，面对的恐怕是无止境地暗讽和嘲笑。  
他几乎能够想象的出那些画面和含沙射影的言辞。  
别人微笑着和你说要爱惜生命少以身涉险其实要比“一个Omega还是做点轻松的工作吧”更为让他恼火…

沙——

迷雾之中传来了轻响，Loki的本能让他对这阵声音产生了好奇，他没有感觉到杀气或是野兽的味道，刚刚余光留下的视觉记忆告诉Loki，那似乎是个特别的生命体。  
Loki的犹豫不决也因此而有了倾倒性的偏颇，他放轻了脚步，延缓了自己的行动，端着相机一点点挪向了丛林的深处，直到身边只剩下浓重的迷雾，彻彻底底的失去了方向。  
背后靠着树，Loki谨慎地观察着四周，五步左右的距离可以让他接触到另一棵树，但他现在得停下——这里的雾气太重了，无法确定其中是否含有什么成分，他需要护目镜和过滤口罩。  
年轻的探险家蹲下身子，拉开整理摆放有序的背包，快速地获取到他需要的物品，然而口罩才戴了一半，站在他面前的生物几乎将他吓到失去语言功能。  
比例失衡的大眼睛和细瘦干枯的身材只会让Loki联想到灾难片里变异的昆虫。  
尤其这只站立和他蹲姿一样高的生物确实有一副翅膀收合在身后，但并非昆虫的膜质翅膀，而是覆盖着紧密的硬羽，和它棕黑色的身体很相融。  
Loki不敢轻举妄动，胸口起伏剧烈地和它无声地对峙，同时也打量着面前的生物。  
拥有分明的四肢和躯干，就是个缩小一些的人类构造，但那双几乎只有瞳孔的眼睛和身后的羽翅实在是刷新了Loki作为探险家认知的底线。  
时间仿佛就此凝滞了起来，对方没有攻击Loki，而Loki却也不敢有大的动作，但他的腿已经开始渐渐发麻，汗水顺着线条明朗的下巴滴落，手中的相机也不适时地向他发来低电量的警报。  
大眼睛的生物还是没有动。  
这让Loki壮起了胆子，他试着抬高了一些相机到胸口的位置，见对方依旧保持着姿势，便干脆一不做二不休地拍了照片。  
也许这会是一张能让他一战成名的照片。  
现在Loki要做的，只剩下安全地逃离，他不需要再去探究更多的危险和秘密，他只要带着这张照片回到现实，名和利都会自己找上门来…  
他逃了。  
在那个生物突然展开翅膀向他发起攻击的时候。  
逃得相当狼狈，甚至来不及从背包中拿上一瓶最需要的水，仅仅是带着缠在他手上的相机在本能地逃命。  
没有目的和方位的乱跑让Loki很轻易地陷入了窘境，他以为自己在往来的方向而去，结果眼前却是毫无淡薄趋势的白雾和若隐若现着的，这种生物的影子。  
背后翅膀扇动的声音离他越来越近，这令Loki愈发绝望，他来不及推测或实验未知物种是否可以谈判是否拥有语言，除了搏一把他没有第二条路了。  
Loki用手中笨重的相机朝着身后飞扑而来的生物猛地一击，没有防备的生物也确实被这黑色的东西砸中了脸部，吃痛地发出了一声惨叫，和人类的声音很相似。  
“你…？”Loki因为这声音而有了迟疑，他站定下来想要试着去沟通，“会说话？”  
“Omega…你来了不该来的地方。”音色听起来是个年轻的女性，或者应该说，就是个少女。  
她口中话也并非是警告，而只是一种判决。  
“本来想活着是没有可能的，但你可以去感恩你的父母，让你是个Omega…”  
对方并不想给予时间让Loki去钻研她话里的含义，灵巧的身形没有再给这个人类第二次攻击到她的机会，轻车熟路地飞行于迷雾之中，释放着Loki根本无法听到的信号，顷刻间聚集过来的同伴便将人类探险家层层围困。  
可怜的Omega在被不知名的攻击弄晕之前还认真地思考出了一个结论——这些生物都拥有人类的身躯和思维模式，但他们没有退化飞行功能，并且最初碰到的少女应该还没有成年，因为那些看上去不再稚嫩的脸庞都是正常的人类模样，同时翅膀也能够自由地展开或隐藏…  
他分辨不了自己是中了毒还是别的什么未知攻击，只感到无法抵抗的晕眩感一阵接着一阵，浑浑噩噩中四肢绵软无力，他能看得到这些生物嘴巴在开合着说话，却完全听不见一个字，而后他被扔在了一张网上，由其中几名强壮些的男性带着飞行在迷雾里…

Loki清醒过来第一个思考的问题是什么时候彻底晕过去的。  
然后才是他在哪里。  
身下似乎是一张不软不硬的床，周围有很多散发出暖白光的物体，点亮了现在这个地方是个改造精饰过的山洞。  
本能地想要撑坐起来，遗憾的是Loki麻痹的肌肉根本做不到，但身上多日来的粘腻感消失得干干净净，甚至自己都能闻到一些浓郁却沁人心脾的花果香味。  
感官的渐渐归位让Loki深感到了耻辱和不妙——疲软的阴茎似乎被捆上了什么轻柔的布料，而后穴明显是塞进去了一个假体，虽然湿润又带着自然的温度，但并不会因此而减少胀痛感。  
“你醒了？”黑暗处显现出一个女性的身影，有着美丽的面容曼妙的身姿，声音也非常悦耳温婉，“既然醒了，一会儿给你打扮一下就送去族长那里吧。”  
“你在说什么…”  
“你被送到我这里检查了一番，说如果确认是个健康又适合怀孕的人类Omega，就洗干净做好准备最好再打扮得漂亮一些给族长传宗接代。”  
Loki茫然地搜索着记忆，终于是找到了昏迷前那个未成年少女对自己说的话，才后知后觉地反应过来那句话的含义。  
原来它们是在找寻一个猎物，一个可以生育的猎物。  
“别激动。”看出了人类双眼因为恐惧和愤怒而通红，成熟女性叹了口气劝谏道，“我们族长很年轻，还有一张非常漂亮的脸，你不用太过担心，而且我们也并非野兽或怪物，我们是暗影精灵。”  
“精灵？”  
Loki尴尬地想要合拢双腿，不管是否来自不同的种族，他也羞耻于全身赤裸地暴露给一个至少看上去是不同性别的人。  
“对，有翅膀会魔法住在仙境里的那种。”女精灵边说边展示了一下翅膀和移动物品的法术，正好指挥了一件丝绸的袍子盖在Loki身上，“再找不到一个能帮我们繁衍后代的Omega就真的要灭族了，所以你应该是个倒霉蛋被我们的猎手发现了。”  
“我…我被标记过了…”  
Loki拙劣的谎言被女精灵丢了个无奈的眼神：“我没有说你被我检查过了吗？”  
“……说过了。”  
“你别有逃跑的企图，我可以让你好受点。”女精灵挥手撤去了Loki身上的魔法，让这个男人可以自行起身套上那件聊胜于无的衣服，“族长也挺温柔的，你…虽然不该这么说，但你还是认命比较好…就像是一种食物链…嘿！！！站住！！！”  
女精灵担心的不是这个人能够真的逃离，而是外面负责看守的精灵可没有她的温柔，无奈被有脾气的Omega用石头砸的那一下可真不轻。  
Loki忍受着体内的异物跑出了洞穴，入眼的景象美得让世间的各种极致画面都黯然失色，哪怕是极光和盐湖，花海或雪山。  
只可惜现在没有闲暇去欣赏误闯的仙境，Loki合拢了衣袍钻入了一处隐蔽的暗缝之中，他得先把那根该死的假阴茎给取出来。  
咬着牙不敢发出任何声音，Loki一点点抽出了触手生温的物体，一根通体透明的粉色柱状物，直径令他皱眉——他必须逃离这个地方，否则别说生孩子了，死在那位求子的族长身下也有可能。  
扔掉可怖的假体，Loki穿过那条缝隙，尽量寻着没有精灵的地方前行，可能一时间要找到出口比较难，但他必须先找个地方躲一躲，策划一下后续的事情，或许可以伪装，又或许可以打探…  
“礼物不愿意当，一定要做个奴隶吗？”  
身后阴沉的声音让Loki再一次经历了绝望，这个看起来宛若天堂的地方简直比地狱都要可怕，无处不在的精灵杜绝了他所有的希望。

Loki最后在剧烈的反抗中被吊在了族长的偏殿里，束缚他的东西像是有自主意识的蔓藤，尖利的刺上还有毒汁，让他整个人的身体都瘫软无力，意识清醒但总有点昏昏沉沉的疲乏感。  
当他见到族长的时候，不知该松一口气还是更加畏惧。  
这个男人如女精灵所言，气宇不凡也长相极为俊美，无愧于精灵这一种族。但他的身形有将近七英尺高，背后刚刚收起的金色羽翼更是大的夸张，除此之外那两条胳膊仅仅是浮于上面的血管就狰狞得足以令人生畏。  
“你就是他们捉到的那个人类Omega？”男人开口的嗓音有着不容置喙的低沉粗犷，却不失磁性，“看起来倒不是那么柔弱。”  
说着走近Loki捏住了他的下颚，检测商品一般仔细看着那张脸：“长得也不错，他们确实给我挑了个合适的。”  
“那你就是那位族长了？”偏过头躲开男人的触碰，Loki却没有多余的移动范围来逃避族长对自己身体的拨弄。  
“Thor Odinson.”不吝啬地报出自己的名字，族长探索到Loki的后穴，那里干净带有一点湿润，看来该做的事前准备都做过了。  
“我不管你是谁的儿子…但我想我绝对不是一个合适你的人选，要不你放我回去，我给你找一个乖巧听话的Omega来…”  
“回去？”Thor在Omega的轻声惊呼中抬起了他的双腿，悬于上方的蔓藤配合地收紧不让Loki失去平衡而东倒西歪，“我想你误会了，你被抓来的唯一目的是实验是否能怀孕，而且无论结果，你都将永远无法离开，来保守暗影精灵族的秘密。”  
“我发誓我死都不会说。”Loki看着现在两人的姿势，完全明白接下来要发生的状况，尤其是看到Thor胯下的那根性器，更是慌不择路地说着最不可信的誓言。  
“没错，要么就是死。”  
进入发情期的Alpha也并非一定需要交配才能度过，只是既然有个各方面都满意的Omega在身前，不是更完美吗？如果这个虏获来的Omega又能解决他们种族的危机，简直就是命中注定了。  
“可能会有点痛，不过我听说Omega会很快适应…嗯…”思考了一下措辞，Thor同时也将性器抵在了那个湿软却窄小的洞口，“交配。”

当Thor进入的时候，Loki开始后悔他丢掉的那根假体，如果能有足够的扩张他或许还不至于疼得这么厉害。  
这是什么怪物，有这样粗长的阴茎，这个种族的Omega稀缺直至灭绝恐怕是根本无法适应吧？  
“人类的身体竟然这么棒…”紧窒、湿润、温暖，尽管不肯放松让Thor也被夹得性器发疼，“放松，让我进去。”  
Loki被填满得说不出话来，也不敢有大动作的反抗，甚至连骂人的力气都没有，只是倔强地瞪着在掰他臀肉的Alpha.  
“或许我们需要一点帮忙。”  
Thor指尖捻了一点小小的魔法，变幻出只有手指那么大的一只小精灵，看得仔细一些，其实就是他自己的缩小版，金色的翅膀在小精灵停在Loki乳头上的时候收起隐藏。  
“你在做…什么…唔…不要…”Loki看得到却无法阻止，眼睁睁地任由胸口上的小东西玩弄他的乳头，即使是撕扯和上嘴咬，由于身形的劣势，造成的只有酥麻的快感，“让它走开…嗯…快停下…”  
邪恶的小精灵非但没有停下，而是开心地在Loki身上玩了个痛快，锁骨、胸膛、腹肌线、肚脐，全都留下它肆意挑逗的痕迹。如果说这些调情已经足够让Loki放松他的屁股接纳Alpha巨大的性器，那么小精灵飞上他挺立的阴茎顶端的动作直接导致了Loki的崩溃。  
“不，别玩…唔…”  
这次小精灵没有收起翅膀，软软的羽毛扫着这根粉嫩阴茎的各个地方，尤其是敏感的系带，而那双小小的手更是直接去抚摸了在溢出透明汁液的铃口，重重地戳了几下铃口的内侧，传导的快感逼得Loki理智节节退败…  
“弄走它…唔…你要怎么做都行…”  
“它受到惊吓就会自己离开了。”浅浅地抽插数次后，进出变得不再困难，Thor不想耗费时间去解除魔法，第一天来的人类总归是要得到一些教训的。  
小精灵被Loki射了一身之后确实是受到了不小的惊吓，从而嫌弃地消失在了Loki身上。  
许久没有做爱也没有自慰的探险家因为这次高潮大脑一片空白，颈后发热的腺体也在提醒他被迫进入了发情期，而身前正在不遗余力操干他的Alpha所拥有的信息素是他唯一的依赖和解药。  
“慢点…我发情了…唔…经不住你太…激烈…”手腕上的禁锢还能提供着痛感让Loki保留一些清醒，否则他热潮不断的身体早就要被玩到失禁了。  
“要的就是你失控啊，人类…”  
握住又有抬头趋势的分身，Thor拇指搔刮着柔软敏感的龟头，身下也不忘深浅交加地抽插…

Loki在高潮了大概第三次之后彻底放弃了尊严向着还在他体内不断行凶的雄性物种求饶。  
他真的不知道精灵也并非善良可爱。  
他印象中精灵都会散发着光芒，带领他这样迷途的路人去一个仙境般的圣地，扑棱着纯洁的翅膀请他沐浴更衣美餐一顿，如果有艳遇还将获得一个美妙绝伦的夜晚…  
但无知和自大显然害惨了他。  
“停…停下…唔嗯…我…真的受不了了…求你…唔…”  
挣扎得越厉害，头顶束缚着自己双腕的蔓藤就缠得越凶，麻痹神经的毒刺扎进皮肤，猩红的血液成了最妖冶的图腾从Loki的手腕延伸、凝结。  
“我保证当做没来过…求你…唔…放过我…啊…别进去…”生殖腔顶入了坚硬的性器，Loki被开发完全的身体遭受不住层层叠叠的快感，还残留着精液的阴茎再次违背话语得站了起来。  
“留下保守秘密。”Thor的大手托住Omega因为悬空而瘫软的腰，强行进入了很深却柔软异常的紧窒甬道，“或者自由的死去…说不定还是一尸两命。”  
粗犷的精灵给了Loki选择，然而一个是失去自由一个是失去生命。  
快感冲击着大脑，人类探险家却不得不逼着自己去思考与衡量。  
他不想死，他还想书写下自己探险的经历，成为业界的标杆受人尊敬，在那个Omega被看不起的社会中挣扎出一片天地。  
可是…  
他留在这里会成为这些邪恶精灵的奴隶或是玩物…保下的性命也许根本看不到离开的希望…  
“我选…自由…”  
咬着牙关，才让说出的话不带有背叛意图的呻吟，Loki对活下去的未来想象中只有绝望，与其活得肮脏淫乱，不如当做自己探险遇难…  
“好。”Thor非但没有停下交配的动作，反而操弄得更加凶狠，“做到死就放你离开。”  
他满意地看到了这个人类Omega眼中的惊慌和恐惧，而后不顾一切的扭动起来，绞紧的蔓藤挤压出了更多血液，不给Loki一丝一毫的挣脱希望。  
“在你死之前，我给你随时反悔的权利…”精灵的笑容有着致命的魅力，却隐藏不了话中的残忍，“给你一个全尸，尊敬你自由的灵魂。”  
说罢，Thor像要完成自己承诺般地不顾力量与种族的悬殊，将阴茎的前段毫无温柔地刺进软嫩的生殖腔内，连适应的时间都吝啬得不愿给予就迅速地抽离，又再一次在Omega没有准备的空隙重新插回，终于是在反反复复的折磨中弄哭了探险家。  
“轻…轻点…唔…啊…太快…不…唔…会坏掉…”Loki呜咽声已经变得抽抽噎噎，只能遵循着本能和求生欲向Thor讨饶，“疼…温柔点…求你了…真的好疼…”  
他已经因为疼痛和太长时间的性交而无法快速地分泌出爱液来滋润两人交合的地方，比Alpha平均尺寸都要大一些的阴茎在他体内的冲撞、碾磨，难免会带来干涩火辣的疼痛，让Loki想逃却被控制得越来越紧密。  
“你愿意留下帮我繁衍后代的话，我会对你很好…”Thor抹去Omega的眼泪也放缓了进攻的力量，算作是种无形的谈判，“你以后也是要给人类Alpha生孩子的，与其给那些没有忠诚的东西延续生命，不如把你交给我…”  
“交给一个…把我吊在这里…唔…强暴的…怪物？”Loki问得咬牙切齿，他恨透了发情恨透了Omega的天性，哪怕只是稍微温柔一点，那个不知羞耻的地方就立刻感到了舒服，迫不及待地又湿润起来。  
“是精灵。”纠正了人类对自己称呼的错误，Thor托住了Omega的背脊，“要我解开你吗？你快撑不住了。”  
这里没有床没有任何可以舒适做爱的地方，如果要解开缠绕着手腕的蔓藤，Loki只有选择搂着这只可怕精灵的脖子，攀附在他身上与他肌肤相贴。  
但那只支撑着自己背部的手掌实在温暖可靠得令他上瘾…  
Loki的意志被动摇了，他向Thor点点头。  
顷刻，他的双手获得了自由，人也落入了Thor的怀抱，随之而来的还有顺应重力插得更深的性器。  
“别挣扎了，人类。”控制住在自己面前不值一提的人，Thor显得有些无聊，“只要你生下一个有我们族血统的孩子，我可以给你一切你想要的。”  
“包括你的命吗？”Loki不得已地抱住Thor，以免那根阴茎插进生殖腔让他连话都说不清楚，“你这种行为！在人类的世界是要坐牢的！”  
“如果你的条件是这个，等孩子长大，我会在你面前挖出我的心脏给你。”Thor托住人类的脖子，手指摩挲起发烫的腺体，眯上眼睛享受Omega的急促喘息，身下使坏地顶开神秘的入口，“但这个条件可能得用至少三个孩子来换。”  
这一次的闯入有了充分的润滑也没有过多的暴力，Loki心里不愿承认，然而他确实舒服得主动夹紧了Thor的腰，自己调整着位置寻找更多的快意，脑中呼唤自由的声音渐行渐远，挤进了更多“现实世界也真的不那么如意”的想法。  
“你用什么来保证不会让我成为你们的实验品？”Loki心里还有一个最为恐惧的念头，他害怕这种需要繁衍的种族会将他当成一个共用品，那恐怕会真正生不如死，“如果你没有生育能力的话…”  
“我不会允许别人碰我的东西。”  
咬下了Loki因为阴茎完全进入生殖腔的痛哼，Thor攫取到那条柔软的小舌来安抚Loki的疼痛，偶尔舔舐到上颚会让Loki忍不住颤抖呻吟，也是这么个敏感的空隙，Thor顺利地在人类生殖腔内成了结，将第一次高潮的精液灌满了窄小紧窒的储存室。  
“疼…别动…”  
“我没动，是你在我身上乱扭。”干脆紧紧抱住了不安的Omega，Thor咬咬他的耳垂，“安静点，一会儿就结束了，答应我乖乖留下，你打伤我们唯一一个医生的事我今晚就不和你计较了。”  
“你如果要计较会做什么…”  
“找个笼子关起来，你每天的生活只有做爱，我会送你一朵我们族特有的花，它会让你直至怀孕都处在发情期内，见到我的第一件事就是撅起屁股让我干…还要听吗？”  
“别说了！”  
“不说了吗？可我感觉你还是想要跑啊？不然你这个小屁股突然咬我一下做什么？”  
在这片纯净的密林中生活了有一年，Loki虽然还会怀念他的世界，但他不可否认自己贪恋这里的与世无争和平等对待。  
他闲得无事，去探索未知的生命和领域，就随处都会有精灵带着他去四处游走，这一年来和很多精灵成了朋友，无关Thor的地位，纯粹的是自己和他们相处所致。  
暗影精灵一族不知是因为诅咒还是进化，能够生育的精灵一代少于一代，时至今日已经完全丧失了繁衍的资本，也就是真正的濒临灭亡。  
族人尝试了各种方法都不奏效，唯一的希望是找到一个和他们构造最接近的人类来完成，但这个人类必须是有生育功能的Omega，然而即使有人踏进他们的领地，也基本都是无用的Alpha，虽说Beta有生育的可能性，只是几率低且不谈，普通的Beta也承受不了精灵的尺寸和性欲。  
Loki想着这些事情让早上的大脑清醒起来，这里的早上特别冷，没有现代科技的情况下什么保暖措施都显得不够，但Loki现在却觉得不仅不冷还有些热。  
身边男人的怀抱是最恒温的地方，而盖在他身上的羽翼则是所有热度的来源。  
精灵族的标记方式很奇怪，尽管还是由Alpha去咬开Omega的腺体注入信息素，但产生的效果却是Alpha此生不能再和任何人发生关系，除非生死相隔标记自动解除。  
难怪Thor曾经指责过人类的不忠。  
感到有些太热，Loki去推了推熟睡的人，结果Thor却以为怀里的人还是冷，便下意识地将翅膀收得更紧：“别闹，睡觉…”  
“我要熟了…”扒拉开圈着自己的手臂，Loki在温暖中突然觉得胃里在翻腾，酸涩的恶心感不断涌向他的喉咙，“快松开我，我要吐…”  
“嗯？”迷茫地睁开眼睛，Thor收回了几乎比床还要长的翅膀，散下两根被Loki压着而脱落的金色羽毛，“怎么回事？”  
Loki无暇理会关心，冲去洗手间吐了个昏天黑地，他没有吃坏什么东西，也不可能着凉，唯一的可能也只有怀孕前兆了。  
只是这个日期真的不太好推算，隔三差五就做爱哪一天都有可能…  
“有了吗？”不顾Loki的拒绝，Thor站在Omega身边给他顺着背递着水，“还是病了？”  
“可以去你们族里闲得要转职的医生那里看一下…我感觉这次是真的有了。”喝掉一整杯水才好受一些，Loki冥冥之中感到是真的怀上了。  
但他转脸去看Thor，这个人却没有想象中的惊喜，反而是满脸的犹豫。  
“怎么了？你不就等着这一天吗？”  
“嗯。”Thor也不否认，只是心里有了更多的担忧，“我问你，是不是人类的医疗条件更好？”  
“理论上是这样。”用袖子擦了擦嘴，Loki对于这个问题充满了不解，“你可别告诉我你突然父爱泛滥打算放我回去。”  
“我想和你一起去，我前段时间翻书看到说，人类生孩子会有很多危险。”  
“其实也还好，如果难产你可以剖开我的肚子把你的孩子拿走。”扎起不再有机会去剪短的长发，Loki低头接水干脆洗了脸让自己彻底清醒，“一举两得。”  
既可以保住他心心念念的后代，也会因此失去标记不再有所牵绊。  
“我是怕你有危险。”听出Loki的误会，Thor皱起眉头有些伤心，“给我一点时间交接一下族里的事情，我和你一起去你的世界，可以吗？”

“可以可以必须可以！”  
幻境中见Loki脸上有点迟疑，Thor焦急地替他回答之后才发现自己已经离开了卡牌世界。  
然而坐起得太猛，他的腰实在是酸痛得厉害。  
好像被干到怀孕的是自己而不是Loki…  
还剩七张牌，他到底能不能坚持到那个时候真的是个谜。  
然而信誓旦旦和复联保证的半个月期限并不会停下等他恢复一些纵欲过度的身体。  
“喵？”叼着新的卡牌过来，Loki见这个男人已经累到无力再去沉迷游戏，便也善解人意地去蹭了蹭他的腰，示意他趴下，随后踩上去用肉爪帮Thor按摩。  
“我猜…往左一点，小猫咪。”Thor拿着卡牌被小爪子踩得实在舒服，“我猜这张应该会比较温馨，你看这个小房子多梦幻，说不定是什么乡野的厨房情趣。”  
“喵。”你的想象力也难怪一直赢不了我了。

给炉石玩家的彩蛋  
精灵职业卡牌  
传说，5费，4攻7生命。幻境：使你的所有随从直至下回合都获得潜行（嘲讽除外）


End file.
